Kroniki Czarnego Księżyca
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Historia przygód magini powietrza Velander Dewolt, która podróżuje wraz ze swym towarzyszem, kotem Chucky, starając się rozwiązać pewna zagadkę z przeszłości. Na swej drodze przypadkowo spotykają magów Fairy Tail...
1. Wstęp

Wstęp do pierwszej części Kronik Czarnego Księżyca, zatytułowanej Kronika Wiatru. Tekst, zresztą jak zwykle, pisany pod wpływem chwili. Obecnie mam skończony prolog oraz trzy rozdziały, które postaram się dodać w wolnej chwili. Mam nadzieję, że krótki wstęp zachęci Was do zapoznania się z tym fickiem

Ciepłe, letnie wieczory to idealny czas, na snucie długich, barwnych w przygody opowieści. Opowieści, pełnych walecznych rycerzy i potężnych magów, pojedynków i bitew, bohaterstwa i przyjaźni.

Wiedział o tym doskonale stary włóczęga, za swą miłość do długich ballad, nazywany "bardem". W takie wieczory, ludzie są bardziej skorzy, do wysłuchania gawędy wiekowego wędrowca, i do nagradzania pasjonujących historii.

W tym miasteczku znalazł już sobie grono zagorzałych słuchaczy, przez co i bawił tu dłużej, niż w innych miejscach, prawie wyczerpując swój zapas ballad. Dzisiaj również, gdy tylko zapadł zmrok, zaczęła zbierać się wokół niego gromadka stałych słuchaczy. Starzec siedział na ziemi, strojąc lutnię i udając, iż nie widzi powiększającego się z każdą chwila tłumu. Brzdęknął od niechcenia, sprawdzając, czy instrument wydaje czyste dźwięki. W końcu ktoś z bardziej niecierpliwych, odezwał się, mącąc ów nastrój oczekiwania:

- Oji-san, opowiesz nam dzisiaj coś?

- Właśnie, Oji-san, opowiedz nam jakąś historię - odezwało się kilka głosów.

Zaraz za nimi poszli i inni, i już wkrótce wszyscy dopominali się, by bard zabrał głos. Starzec na ten gwar uniósł głowę, i kładąc ostrożnie lutnię na kolanach, popatrzył uważnie na zebranych.

- A o czym chcielibyście posłuchać, moje dzieci? Nie mam wam już więcej nic do opowiedzenia.

- E tam, na pewno znasz jeszcze coś ciekawego.

- Właśnie! Podróżowałeś tak dużo, Oji-san, że musiałeś słyszeć dużo niesamowitych rzeczy!

- Opowiedz nam o wojownikach!

- Nie, raczej coś o magach!

- A znasz może coś romantycznego?

- O bitwach, Oji-san, mów o wojnie!

- Ciszej, dzieci, ciszej - starzec począł uspokajać tłum. - Chyba mam coś, co zaspokoi wszystkie wasze zachcianki. Historię, którą zostawiam na szczególne okazje... i wyjątkowych słuchaczy - rzekł, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Dookoła rozbrzmiały podekscytowane szepty. Co tym razem przygotował stary wędrowiec?

- A o czym to będzie? - spytał nieśmiało jakiś dziewczęcy głosik.

- A o wszystkim po trochu - odparł staruszek z uśmiechem, biorąc do ręki lutnię. - O walce o marzenia, o magii i mieczu, o przyjaźni i poświęceniu, o miłości i nienawiści, a przede wszystkim o jasnej i ciemnej stronie ludzkiej duszy... To jak, mam zaczynać? - spytał, trącając lekko struny.

- Tak! Tak!

- Więc... - starzec odetchnął głęboko, zaczynając grać na instrumencie łagodną, powolną melodię. - Historia ta, nie zaczyna się wcale tak dawno temu i wcale nie za górami, lasami i siedmioma rzekami. Jej początek leży ładne parę lat temu, w drugim krańcu naszego kraju, kiedy to pewnego letniego, słodkiego wieczoru, zupełnie takiego jak ten, lecz o porze nieco późniejszej, z nie wiadomo tak naprawdę skąd, przybywają nasi bohaterowie... - bard przerwał, by po chwili zacząć śpiewać mocnym, melodyjnym głosem.

- Bogowie nieba i ziemi,

Bogowie nocnych snów.

Pozwólcie mi zajrzeć do księgi,

Zaczerpnąć z jej słów.

Otwórzcie się więc "Kroniki"

Otwórz się, pierwsza z nich...

"Czymże jest zatem świat - i co jest światem?

Świat wiatrem, falą i więdnącym kwiatem."

J. Dehnel


	2. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

Cicho, niczym duchy, z wieczornej mgły wyłoniły się dwie sylwetki. Jedna wysoka, zdająca się lekko sunąć nad powierzchnią ziemi, i druga malutka, drepcząca obok tej pierwszej. Obie postacie ubrane były jednakowo - w sakkaty, które skrywały ich twarze w cieniu, oraz w długie, szare, podróżne płaszcze, zapięte pod samą szyję i przepasane w pasie granatowymi szarfami. Wyższa postać dodatkowo niosła na plecach duże, prostokątne pudło, które przy bliższych oględzinach okazywało się być guqinem. Tajemnicza para szła spokojnie ulicami miasteczka, zmierzając do konkretnego celu. Chmury w końcu odsłoniły Księżyc, którego światło padało teraz na tę dwójkę, pozwalając dostrzec więcej szczegółów w ich wyglądzie. Przy bladym świetle dało się zauważyć, iż spod sakkatu wyższego osobnika, spływa śnieżnobiały, długi po pas warkocz, zaś spod płaszcza tego mniejszego wystaje, szary, koci ogon. Dwójka skręciła w najbliższą uliczkę, i po chwili dotarła do małego, obskurnego baru. Zatrzymali się naprzeciwko niego, rozkładając się ze swoim instrumentem. Z budynku dobiegał głośny jazgot, w którym można było rozróżnić muzykę, puszczaną z tanich maszyn grających, oraz pijackie glosy, na przemian to kłócące się ze sobą, to wybuchające śmiechem. Jednak dziwaczna para wcale nie zwracała na nie uwagi, zbyt zajęta swoimi sprawami. Osobnik, a raczej osobniczka, o długim warkoczu, zaczęła stroić instrument, zaś jej koci towarzysz obserwował bacznie całą okolicę. Nieznajoma trąciła lekko struny, sprawdzając czystość dźwięku. Efekt najwidoczniej ją zadowolił, gdyż spod sakkatu błysnęły białe, ostre zęby, wyszczerzone w uśmiechu. Przebierając powoli palcami, zaczęła grać bardzo spokojną, kojąca melodię, z początku cicho, potem coraz głośniej. Niedługo do gry, dołączyła śpiew:

- Złoto co w grotach, nieodkrytych świeci,

srebro co ludzkie, oko zawsze nęci,

perły, diamenty, rubiny i szafiry.

Wszystko to niknie z urodą mej dziewczyny...

Piosenka śpiewana pięknym, niezwykle czystym, i mocnym głosem, niosła się wśród ciszy, zagłuszając wszystkie inne odgłosy. Choć utwór nie był wykonywany głośno, to jednak, zarówno muzyka, jak i wokal, były tak czarowne, iż zdawały się przyćmiewać, gasić inne dźwięki. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać, również urzeczony anielskim głosem. Muzyka guqinu wybijała się ponad pijackie okrzyki i tandetne melodyjki, unosząc się na lekkim wietrze. Dziewczyna nie przestawała dalej grać, kiedy z baru wytoczyło się trzech osobników, trzymających się pod ręce. Z trudem utrzymywali się oni na nogach, i pewnie gdyby jeden z nich się przewrócił, to pociągnąłby resztę za sobą. Zataczając się, ustalili odpowiedni kierunek marszu, po czym zaczęli iść całą szerokością ulicy, obijając się o wszystko po drodze. Przeszli obojętnie obok muzykantów, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Jednak wędrowcy nie podeszli do obecności trzech pijaków obojętnie. Dziewczyna przestała śpiewać, zmieniając jednocześnie graną melodię. Teraz uderzała struny wolniej, uważniej, mocniej je naciągając, by wydawały wyższe dźwięki.

Powiał silniejszy wiatr, zrywając z pobliskich drzew liście, które sennie opadały na ziemie. Jeden z nich, podmuchem zaniesiony został przed białowłosą. Nieznajoma wpatrywała się w wirujący szybko listek, błyskawicznym ruchem uderzając wszystkie struny naraz. Jej wzrok wciąż wędrował za opadającym liściem, który nad ziemią rozpadł się na dwie idealnie równe połowy. Dziewczyna zagrała w ten sam sposób jeszcze raz - mocno, od siebie. Siła fali dźwiękowej była niemalże widoczna.

W oddali zamilkły głosy idących pijaków, zamiast tego dały się słyszeć trzy głuche uderzenia, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na ziemię...

Następnego ranka, niedaleko baru, znaleziono trzy pozbawione głów ciała. Wezwano straż, lecz ta na nie wiele się zdała. Nie było świadków, nie było śladów, nie było narzędzia zbrodni. Innymi słowy - żadnego punktu zaczepienie, od którego można by rozpocząć całe śledztwo. Strażnicy jedynie uspokoili mieszkańców, zapewniając ich, że to z pewnością jednorazowy incydent, oraz zabrali ciała. Poniektórzy z nich dziwili się, ponieważ głowy zostały idealnie oddzielone od tułowia, czyli musiano odrąbać je jednym ciosem. Wymagałoby to ogromnej siły. W grę wchodziło jeszcze użycie magii, lecz po co jakiś mag miałby atakować trzech pospolitych pijaczków? Cóż, do tego nigdy nie zdołali dojść, gdyż śledztwo bardzo szybko umorzono. W końcu ludzie zapomnieli o morderstwie, a już z pewnością o dwójce wędrowców, którzy zniknęli wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca.


	3. Rozdział I: Łowcy nagród

"Podczas gdy sława ogranicza oraz stawia przeszkody, zapomnienie spowija człowieka jak mgła. Zapomnienie jest mroczne, szczodre i swobodne, zapomnienie pozwala umysłowi bez przeszkód podążyć swą drogą."  
Virginia Woolf  
"Orlando"

* * *

W świecie zdominowanym przez powiększającą się cały czas liczbę gild, znalezienie wolnego, niezrzeszonego maga, to rzadkość. Większość przynależy do takiej, czy innej magicznej społeczności, gdyż próby podjęcia samodzielnej działalności, są często z góry skazane na porażkę. Decyduje o tym kilka istotnych czynników. Po pierwsze, większość początkujących magów jest zbyt słaba, by samemu podejmować się bardziej opłacalnych misji. Po drugie, w gildii znacznie łatwiej o prace, a także o zwiększenie swoich umiejętności. Przy takiej ilości osób, parających się magią, zawsze znajdzie się taka, która zdolna jest zwiększyć naszą wiedzę o nowe zaklęcia, czy techniki. I, chyba jeden z najważniejszych powodów, dobra gildia, z chwilą do niej dołączenia, staje się twoją drugą rodziną. Zawsze gotowa jest pomóc w potrzebie, pocieszyć w smutku, a nawet stanąć na głowie, bylebyś poczuł się częścią czegoś wyjątkowego. Bo gildia to przede wszystkim ludzie, którzy razem chcą coś osiągnąć, którzy wierzą w siebie, w marzenia... Nie ma na świecie takiej osoby, której nie przyciągnęłaby taka atmosfera. Przyjaźń i zaufanie zawsze miały w sobie największa moc, dzięki której garną się do niej wszyscy ludzie. A jeśli chodzi o magów, to dla nich te uczucia są podwójnie ważne. Przy wykonywaniu zadań muszą polegać wyłącznie na sobie, każdy musi pilnować każdego, być gotów, by osłonić swojego towarzysza własną piersią. Codziennie magowie powierzają swoje życia innym ufając, iż ci osłonią ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Perspektywa pracy zespołowej wygląda w tym świetle nadzwyczajne kusząco, prawda? Kto więc chciałby samodzielnie rzucać się na potwory i łotrów, kiedy u swojego boku może mieć silną i oddaną drużynę? Tylko masochista albo czubek, co nie?  
W razie możecie śmiało mnie nazwać wariatką.  
Na imię mam Velander, i jestem wolnym magiem.  
Wróć, byłym magiem gildii "Czarny Księżyc".

* * *

Gdzieś na pograniczach Królestwa Fiore...

W niedużej karczmie, jakich pełno na pograniczach, jak zwykle było tłoczno. Wyblaknięty szyld, na którym niegdyś wymalowany był zieloną farbą smok, witał podróżnych, którzy zawędrowali w te dalekie strony. Stojący za ladą jednooki, szczerbaty barman, wycierał od niechcenia kufel nie zbyt czystą ścierką, od niechcenia obserwując zdrowym okiem swoich gości. Nagle znieruchomiał, nasłuchując. Spośród codziennego gwaru ludzkich głosów, zmieszanych z odgłosami uderzanych o siebie szklanic i butelek, wyłowił cichutki dźwięk dzwoneczków. Odstawił trzymane w ręce naczynie, i przechylił się przez ladę, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, patrząc na chwiejący się na lekkim wietrze szyld.  
"Szybko się uwinęła" - pomyślał, otwierając portera. - "Może coś poszło nie tak?"  
Drzwi karczmy otwarły się z hukiem, na co wszyscy w izbie zamarli. Do środka weszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna, ze spływającym na plecy długim, białym warkoczem, oraz biały kot, z kaszkietówką założoną do tyłu. Dziewczyna ubrana była w fioletowe spodenki i takiego samego koloru bluzkę oraz w czarne, wysokie buty. Ręce, aż do łokci, owinięte miała bandażami. Przez ramię przerzucony miała szary płaszcz, a w drugiej dłoni trzymała sakkat. Szybko zlustrowała całe towarzystwo, oczyma czarnymi niczym węgiel. Oczy miała mocno podkreślone czarną kredką, co kontrastowało z jej białymi jak śnieg włosami. Dziewczyna miała wyraziste, ostre rysy twarzy, co dodawało jej "dzikiego" uroku. Nie zwracając uwagi na gapiących się na nią ludzi, podeszła do wieszaka, zostawiając na nim swój płaszcz i kapelusz. Kot ani na moment jej nie odstępował, dreptając tuż za nią. Był cały biały, za wyjątkiem czarnej końcówki ogona, oraz czarnych skarpetek. Czapeczka, którą nosił, była na niego za duża, więc cały czas ją sobie poprawiał, żeby nie opadała mu na oczy. Na plecach miał mały, skórzany plecaczek, który dla człowieka mógłby być niedużą sakiewką. Podczas gdy białowłosa traktowała pozostałych klientów jak powietrze, on spoglądał na nich, co chwila, wyzywającym wzrokiem.  
- No i na co się gapicie? Macie jakiś problem? - odezwał się kot, zdenerwowany ciszą.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale za to wszyscy wrócili do przerwanych zajęć. Dziewczyna wraz ze swoim towarzyszem podeszła do baru.  
- To, co zwykle, Burta - powiedziała do barmana, siadając na krześle.  
Kot próbował wdrapać się na następne krzesło, ale nie mogąc do niego dosięgnąć, chciał pomóc sobie, wspinając się na kolana dziewczyny. Tej jednak jego pomysł najwidoczniej nie przypadł do gustu, gdyż dał się słyszeć jej krzyk:  
- GDZIE SIĘ PCHASZ TY KUPO FUTRA?  
Białowłosa kopniakiem posłała kota na bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze ścianą.  
Barman parsknął śmiechem, podając dziewczynie piwo.  
- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło, Velander. Jak się z Chucky'im żarliście, tak się żrecie. Czasem się zastanawiam, jak to się stało, że się jeszcze nie powybijaliście? - spytał czarnookiej z szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Koty mają dziewięć żyć, a ta franca trzyma się swoich wyjątkowo mocno - odparła Velander złośliwie, upijając łyk piwa.  
Uśmiechając się odsłoniła ostre jak u drapieżnika zęby. Machinalnie założyła włosy za lewe ucho, w które wpięty miała kolczyk w kształcie kła.  
- Jak ci poszło? - spytał z nieukrywaną ciekawością mężczyzna.  
- Chucky! - zawołała dziewczyna.  
Kot błyskawicznie znalazł się przy dwójce rozmawiających. Tęsknym wzrokiem obrzucił kolana towarzyszki, ale tym razem wgramolił się na krzesło sam.  
- Podaj mu gazetę - poleciła Velander.  
Chuchy mrucząc coś pod nosem, zdjął plecaczek i zaczął w nim gorączkowo grzebać. W końcu wyjął z niego zwiniętą w rulonik gazetę, podsuwając ją mężczyźnie. Ten szybkim ruchem ją rozwinął. W środku były trzy nieśmiertelniki. Sama gazeta również była interesująca. Nagłówek, wypisany wielkimi, czerwonymi literami głosił: "TRZY TAJEMNICZE ZABÓJSTWA JEDNEJ NOCY! BRAK JAKICHKOLWIEK DOWODÓW. CZYŻBY NARODZINY NOWEGO, SERYJNEGO ZABÓJCY?". Barman odsunął gazetę na bok, zajmując się dokładnym oglądaniem nieśmiertelników. Zza lady wyjął wielosoczewkowy okular, i zaczął przez niego oglądać metalowe płytki. Jego palce szybko przesuwały się, to opuszczając, to podnosząc szkiełka. Velander i Chucky w milczeniu przyglądali się tej procedurze wiedząc, iż nie mają wpływu na jej przyśpieszenie.  
- Wszystko się zgadza - oznajmił w końcu Burta, chowając przyrząd. - Nie sądziłem, że zdołasz dorwać całą trójkę na raz.  
- Miałam farta - rzuciła białowłosa. - Nie myślałam, że po ucieczce będą się trzymać razem. Pojedynczo mieliby większe szanse na przetrwanie.  
- Ej, właśnie! Może jakaś premia, za zlikwidowanie wszystkich jednorazowo? - spytał z nadzieją kocur, zacierając łapki.  
- Jasne - twarz barmana, rozpłynęła się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Mogę ci dorzucić kubeczek, chcesz?  
Velander wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Chucky zgrzytnął tylko zębami, stając na krześle.  
- To jest objaw lekceważenia, skandal normalnie! To my się tu zaharowujemy, a ty sobie z nas jaja robisz? - zaczął bulwersować się kot.  
- No ty się szczególnie napracowałeś - prychnął Burta, puszczając do dziewczyny oko.  
- A nie? Velcia, powiedz mu.  
- Jasne - przytaknęła z powagą Velander. - Byłeś bardzo zajęty truciem mnie, tymi swoimi pseudo-potrawami. I jeszcze raz powiedz do mnie "Velcia", to powyrywam ci wąsy - oznajmiła grobowym głosem.  
Kot zrobił nadąsaną minę, ale na wszelki wypadek zakrył wąsiki łapkami. Nauczył się już, że jego przyjaciółka momentami bywa nieobliczalna.  
- W każdym bądź razie, świetnie wam poszło - odparł mężczyzna, czytając artykuł na pierwszej stronie. - Bezbłędnie jak zwykle. W takim wypadku, mogę wam już teraz wypłacić nagrodę.  
Chucky na wzmiankę o pieniądzach zaraz się ożywił. Barman wyszedł na zaplecze, by po chwili wrócić z żelazną szkatułką. Wyjął z niej przygotowane klejnoty i podał je Velander. Ta, nawet na nie nie patrząc, oddała je Chucky'iemu, który od razu zaczął je przeliczać.  
- A ten znowu swoje - mężczyzna wywrócił zdrowym okiem. - Mógłbyś mnie nie sprawdzać za każdym razem? Przecież nigdy was nie oszukałem.  
- Zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz - wymruczał kot, nie przerywając liczenia. - Dwa miliony dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć... i trzy miliony. Całe trzy miliony... A kubek gdzie? - wrzasnął oburzonym tonem.  
Białowłosa i Burta wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- Miał być gratisowy kubek, więc ja się pytam, gdzie on jest? - powtórzył Chucky, łypiąc groźnie na barmana.  
- Ty durny kocie, to był tylko taki żart - odparła Velander, patrząc na przyjaciela z politowaniem.  
- Nie wtrącaj się w interesy, kobieto! W tym związku to ja trzymam łapę na kasie! - wykrzyknął Chucky, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
W oczach białowłosej rozbłysły ogniki złości. Nim kot zdołał zacząć się tłumaczyć, huknęła na cały głos:  
- W JAKIM ZWIĄZKU, TY PCHLARZU? - i posłała ponownie swego towarzysza lotem ekspresowym w kierunku ściany, tym razem za pomocą pięknego prawego sierpowego.  
- A ty z czego rżysz? - krzyknęła na mężczyznę, który leżąc na ladzie, ryczał ze śmiechu.  
Burta nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej drażnić dziewczyny, zdołał się opanować. Tłumiąc chichot, nalał Velander jeszcze jedno piwo.  
- Trzymaj. Na koszt firmy - rzucił, podsuwając napój białowłosej.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową w podziękowaniu, chowając przeliczone pieniądze. Zmaltretowany Chucky ponownie począł gramolić się na krzesło, spoglądając co chwilę podejrzliwie na towarzyszkę.  
- Nie masz dla mnie jakiejś roboty - bąknęła jakby od niechcenia czarodziejka.  
Burta westchnął ciężko.  
- Ledwo co uporałaś się z tym zadaniem, a już chcesz brać następne? Nie myślałaś nigdy o wzięciu sobie kilku dni wolnych?  
- Nie - ucięła krótko Velander, patrząc na mężczyznę jak na wariata. - To masz jakąś robotę czy nie?  
- Niestety, ostatnio trudno o jakieś "wolne" zlecenie - odpowiedział barman. - Większość zadań otrzymują gildie, mało kto wystawia również zadania dla wolnych magów.  
Velander zmełła w ustach przekleństwo. Faktycznie, przez ostatni rok liczba wykonywanych przez nią misji drastycznie zmalała. Dalej mogła się spokojnie utrzymać, a jej oszczędności pozwoliły by jej przetrwać gorsze miesiące, problem jednak tkwił w tym, iż potrzebowała tych pieniędzy na inny cel. I pomimo prawdziwie spartańskiego trybu życia, wciąż miała ich za mało... Wprawdzie Chucky zajmował się wszystkimi operacjami finansowymi, skutecznie pomnażając ich kapitał, ale obawiała się, że mimo to nie zdobędą w odpowiednim czasie potrzebnej sumy. Velander zamyśliła się głęboko, mętny wzrok wlepiając w swój kufel. Burta przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyna nie chciała dołączyć do żadnej gildii, ale nie zamierzał jej o to pytać. Próby sprowadzenia rozmowy na ten temat kończyły się zazwyczaj tym, iż białowłosa zmywała się z karczmy i nie pokazywała się w niej przez dłuższy czas. Burta wiedział, że kiedyś Velander należała do jakiejś niezbyt znanej gildii, ale z niewiadomych dla niego powodów z niej odeszła. Od tej pory działała na własną rękę, unikając współpracy z innymi magami. Jego rozmyślania przerwało popiskiwanie urządzenia, znajdującego się na zapleczu. Burta wyszedł, sprawdzając jaką wiadomość otrzymał. Z maszyny wyleciała jedna kartka, którą mężczyzna zręcznie złapał w powietrzu. Szybko rzucił na nią okiem, po czym rozpromieniony wyszedł do głównej izby. Przy barze Velander wyjadała orzeszki z małej miseczki, a Chucky obserwował gości grających w bilard, jednocześnie starając się coś wyperswadować przyjaciółce. Dziewczyna jednak wydawała się go w ogóle nie słuchać. Burta podszedł do niej, podsuwając jej otrzymaną wiadomość.  
- To powinno cię zainteresować.  
Velander niechętnie wzięła kartkę do ręki, ale gdy tylko zaczęła czytać, na jej twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmieszek.  
- Chucky, wyruszamy na łowy - powiedziała, odsłaniając w uśmiechu ostre kły.


	4. Rozdział II: Polowanie czas zacząć

" Kto walczy z potworami, powinien się strzec, by walka nie uczyniła go jednym z nich. Bo kiedy długo patrzysz w otchłań, otchłań zaczyna patrzeć w ciebie."  
F.W. Nietzsche

* * *

Velander z uśmiechem pomachała Chucky'iemu kartką przed pyszczkiem.  
- Mamy nową misję.  
Kot na tę wiadomość od razu się rozpromienił.  
- Juhu! Wielki powrót duetu Vel and Chucky! - wykrzyknął uradowany. - I co tym razem musimy zrobić? Mam nadzieję, że nie trzeba się będzie szlajać po jaskiniach. Brr, nienawidzę ciemnych i wilgotnych jaskiń - na samą myśl o nich Chucky'iego przeszedł dreszcz.  
- Przestań jęczeć, to ci powiem - ucięła dziewczyna, podsuwając mu kartkę.  
Był to list gończy, zawierający zdjęcie mężczyzny w średnim wieku, krótki opis oraz wysokość nagrody. Chucky chwycił papier i zaczął przyglądać się uważnie twarzy poszukiwanego. Mężczyzna miał czarne włosy, opadające prostymi pasmami na ramiona i całkiem przystojną twarz, którą jedynie szpeciła brzydka blizna, przecinająca lewy policzek oraz górną wargę. Szaroniebieskie, niczym pochmurne niebo oczy, patrzyły przed siebie zuchwale. Kot zaczął czytać na głos:  
- Uwaga uwaga! Poszukiwany przestępca, mag Xavier Lupus, zbiegł podczas transportowania go do więzienia w Erze. Osoba ta jest niezwykle niebezpieczna. Każdy, kto ma jakąkolwiek informację na temat miejsca jego pobytu, proszony jest o natychmiastowe zgłoszenie się na najbliższy posterunek. Nagroda za jego schwytanie wynosi... - tu głos Chucky'iego na moment się zawiesił. - TRZY MILIONÓW KLEJNOTÓW? - wykrzyknął zaskoczony, a oczy zrobiły mu się wielkie jak spodki.  
Podniósł wzrok na Velander, i poruszając ustami jak dopiero, co wyciągnięta z wody ryba, popukał palcem w zadziwiająco dużą sumę.  
- Fajnie, co nie? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko białowłosa. - Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy tak poważnego zadania!  
W jej oczach zapłonęły iskierki ekscytacji i żądzy przygód. Burta spod przymrużonych powiek zerkał to na nią, to na list gończy.  
- Nie wydaje ci się podejrzane to, że niczego nie napisali o tym, w jakiej magii się specjalizuje? - spytał, wracając do wycierania kufli.  
- Hmm, faktycznie - przytaknął Chucky, czytając przypis jeszcze raz. - Ani słowa o tym, czego możemy się po nim spodziewać.  
- Taki problem to nie problem - Velander lekceważąco machnęła ręką. - Tego możemy się przecież dowiedzieć.  
- Niby jak? - Burta zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
- Bardzo prosto - Velander uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, po czym złapała kota szybkim ruchem za plecaczek, zbliżając jego pyszczek do listu.  
- Przyjrzyj mu się dobrze, Chucky - wyszeptała przyjacielowi na ucho, w jednej chwili poważniejąc. - Do jutra chcę o nim wiedzieć wszystko Od rodzaju magii, poprzez rodzinę, żony, kochanek i na rozmiarze buta skończywszy. Każdy, nawet najmniej istotny szczegół, jaki wpadnie ci w łapy, zrozumiałeś?  
- Na jutro? To bardzo mało czasu, nie wiem czy zdążę...  
- Zdążysz - ucięła białowłosa. - Uruchom wszystkie swoje "kontakty", i nie daj plamy.  
- Ale Vel, czemu na jutro? - zapiszczał Chucky, gdy dziewczyna podniosła go za kark do góry.  
- Bo jutro wyruszamy - wyjaśniła Velander wstając, i wolną ręką otwierając okno.  
Zamachnęła się, wyrzucając wrzeszczącego Chucky'iego przez otwarte okiennice.  
- I nie na wal! - krzyknęła za nim.  
Kot przekoziołkował w powietrzu parokrotnie, lecz nim spadł na ziemię, na jego plecach pojawiła się para białych skrzydeł. Machnął nimi kilka razy chaotycznie, żeby złapać równowagę, po czym wzbił się wysoko, pracując już równo skrzydłami. Lecąc powoli, westchnął z rezygnacją. Przyzwyczaił się, iż Velander wymaga od niego rzeczy niemożliwych. Lecz przyjaźniąc się z nią od długiego czasu doszedł do wniosku, iż w jej słowniku, słowo "niemożliwe" nie istnieje...  
Białowłosa patrzyła, jak Chucky oddala się od karczmy. Gdy znikł jej z pola widzenia, wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
- Jesteś pewna, że da sobie radę? - spytał Burta, zerkając z ciekawością na Velander.  
- Och, na pewno - zapewniła go białowłosa. - Chucky może i wygląda nieporadnie, ale potrafi wygrzebać każde gówno, choćby nie wiem jak pilnie byłoby strzeżone - powiedziała, wyjmując z kieszeni pieniądze.  
Odliczyła odpowiednią kwotę, i podała je mężczyźnie.  
- Zostaję na noc.  
- Poczekaj - Burta odstawił kufel odwracając się, by ściągnąć z wieszaka odpowiedni klucz. - Trzymaj.  
- Dzięki - Velander wzięła kluczyk i zebrała swoje rzeczy.  
Skierowała się prostu ku schodom, które prowadziły do wynajmowanych pokoi. Dziewczynie trafił się pokoik z numerem trzy. Cicho otworzyła jego drzwi, wślizgując się do środka. W pokoju stało tylko jednoosobowe łóżko, komoda i nieduży stoliczek. Skąpe wyposażenie nie przeszkadzało jednak dziewczynie, która przywykła już mieszkać w iście spartańskich warunkach. Rzuciła niedbale rzeczy na stolik, po czym padła na łóżko. Leżała, pozwalając odpocząć zmęczonemu ciału, a myślom błądzić bez celu. Nim do pokoju wtargnęły mroki nocy, Velander zapadła w niespokojny sen...

* * *

_Ciemność... Wszędzie ciemność... Jej aksamitne ramiona wyciągają się w jej stronę, kusząc bezpiecznym azylem, miejscem, gdzie można doznać ukojenia... Opiera się, lecz ona oplątuje ją mocno, pozbawiając oddechu. Tak bardzo chce się wyrwać, lecz nie może się poruszyć... Próbuje krzyknąć, lecz ze ściśniętego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Jest bezsilna. Przestaje walczyć, pozwala, by mrok pociągnął ja za sobą w dół. Zanurza się w jego czeluści, spadając coraz szybciej i szybciej. Od pędu kręci jej się w głowie, czuje, że zaczyna wirować. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając się porwać zawrotnej szybkości..._

* * *

I znów ciemność. I to uczucie... Strachu? Smutku? Żalu? A może wszystkiego po trochu? Nie wie, nie pamięta... Jest sama, samiuteńka... Nie wie gdzie jest, ledwo pamięta, kim jest... Tęskni. Za czym? Nie wie... Otwiera oczy, lecz nic nie widzi. Wiej tylko szmery, głosy przepełnione żalem, goryczą, rozczarowaniem i nienawiścią... Czemu jej nie chcą? Czemu nikt jej nie chce? Dlaczego jej nienawidzą?  
Czemu? Czemu? Czemu...

* * *

Przebłysk. Leży na ziemi. Padają na nią krople deszczu. Jest zimno i mokro. Drży. Boi się, tak bardzo się boi... Wszystko wprawia ją w przerażenie. Każdy szmer, każdy trzask napawa jej serce lękiem. Dlaczego tu jest? Dlaczego nikt po nią nie przychodzi? Płacze. Po jej zmizerniałych, szarych policzkach płyną gorzkie łzy. Białe, splątane włosy opadają bezładnie na twarz. Krzyczy. Chce, żeby ktoś ją znalazł, nie ważne, kto... Kroki. Ciche, ostrożne kroki. Blisko. Zamiera, starając się jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. Strach miesza się z ciekawością. Nie dostrzega, kiedy postać się do niej zbliża. Przez zapuchnięte oczy ledwo dostrzega jej kontury. Ktoś bierze ją na ręce, obejmuje, przytula do siebie. Robi się jej ciepło, cały strach odchodzi. Zaczyna odczuwać potworne zmęczenie. Usypia, kołysana cichym szeptem.  
"Zaopiekuje się tobą..."

* * *

"Jak ci na imię?"  
Chwila zastanowienia. Musi się głęboko namyślić, żeby sobie przypomnieć.  
"Velander. Tak na mnie wołali."  
"To bardzo ładne imię. Czy chcesz u mnie zostać?"  
Nadzieja. Cichutka, tląca się gdzieś na dnie serca nadzieja, że może jest komuś potrzebna.  
Że ktoś może potrzebować jej.  
"Chcę..."

* * *

Deszcz. Czemu zawsze jej najgorszym doświadczeniom towarzyszy deszcz? Zupełnie jakby pogoda dostrajała się do jej uczuć. Zresztą nieważne. Drżącymi rękoma zapięła kurtkę i założyła plecak. Jeszcze głęboki wdech - wystarczy zrobić jeden, mały krok naprzód, jeden mały kroczek... Chwila zawahania. Boi się, że straci to, co jest w jej życiu najcenniejsze, ale... musi wiedzieć. Musi. Krok naprzód i jest na zewnątrz. Po jej ciele spływają krople deszczu, gdy rusza przed siebie. Obiecuje sobie, iż jeśli wszystko wyjaśni, to na pewno tu wróci. To tutaj jest jej dom. Jedyny, jaki zna, lecz... Musi w końcu się dowiedzieć, czemu tamci jej nie chcieli. Dlaczego zostawili ją te sześć lat temu? Dlaczego własna rodzina się jej pozbyła... Czuła, iż jeżeli się tego nie dowie, jeśli nie powiedzą jej tego prosto w twarz, dlaczego tak postąpili, to nigdy nie zazna spokoju ducha. Mimo tego, miała jednak wyrzuty sumienia. Czuła się potwornie, opuszczając jedyną osobę, która okazała jej zainteresowanie, która otoczyła ją opieką. Zostawiała jej list, w którym wszystko wyjaśniła, lecz to nie sprawiło, że poczuła się lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miała wrażenie, że list miał jedynie usprawiedliwić ją samą we własnych oczach, sprawić, by poczuła się mniej podle. Jednak teraz wymykała się nocą, niczym najgorszy tchórz czy zdrajca, chowając się w ciemnościach. Przyśpieszyła kroku.  
" Ja wrócę. Obiecuję ci. Wrócę do ciebie, Grandine..."

* * *

Velander zbudziła się gwałtownie ze snu. Usiadła na łóżku, oddychając szybko. Łapała zachłannie powietrze dużymi haustami, próbując uspokoić szybkie bicie serca. Zimnymi, lekko drżącymi dłońmi otarła spocone czoło. Znowu to samo. Już od jakiegoś czasu, praktycznie, co noc nękały ją sny, w których niczym w filmie przeskakiwały przed jej oczyma sceny z jej życia.  
Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, kładąc na nich głowę. Z całych sił zacisnęła powieki, próbując powstrzymać niechciane, gorzkie łzy żalu. Siedziała tak z dobrą godzinę, starając się ukoić swe serce.  
"Dlaczego wszystko musiałam popsuć?"  
To jedno pytanie wciąż tłukło jej się po głowie, nie dając jej spokoju. W końcu jednak zmęczenie wzięło górę nad smutkiem i zmogło białowłosą, chociaż na chwilę odrywając ją od ukrywanego, na co dzień zgorzknienia...

* * *

Obudziły ją dopiero ciepłe promienie słońca, padające wprost na jej twarz. Velander zmrużyła oczy, osłaniając je dłońmi. Ziewnęła szeroko, odsłaniając perłowo-białe zęby, z większymi niż zwykle u ludzi kłami. Przeciągnęła się leniwie na łóżku, starając się uporządkować w głowie ostatnie wydarzenia. Po nocach, w których miewała sny, zawsze czuła się jakby "oderwana", od rzeczywistości, i po przebudzeniu potrzebowała chwili na ogarnięcie się. Wzięła nową pracę, a teraz czeka na Chucky'iego, by móc wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Miała nadzieję, że kot nie zawiódł jej zaufania, i że zdobył potrzebne informacje. Bez nich nie będą w stanie namierzyć swojej "ofiary". Velander niechętnie zwlekła się z łóżka, narzucając na siebie szlafrok. Zimny prysznic zmył z niej resztki snu, i od razu ją orzeźwił. Już w lepszym humorze ubrała się i spakowała swoje rzeczy. Kiedy kończyła robić makijaż, coś załomotało głucho w okno. Białowłosa odwróciła się szybko. Na szybie rozpłaszczony był Chucky, który, cały uwalony błotem i jakimś szlamem, wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie. Zapukał jeszcze raz do okna, robiąc błagalną minę. Velander podbiegła, otwierając na oścież okiennice, by wpuścić przyjaciela do środka. Chucky wpadł do pokoju, z cichym plaśnięciem lądując na podłodze. Dziewczyna schyliła się, by mu pomóc, lecz zaraz odskoczyła jak oparzona, obiema dłońmi zatykając nos.  
- Jasny gwint, gdzieś ty się szlajał? - wykrzyknęła, krzywiąc się od fetoru.  
- Ładnie mi dziękujesz - burknął obrażony Chucky, siadając na podłodze. - To się nazywa poświęcenie swojej pracy!  
- Dobra dobra, marsz mi do łazienki wziąć kąpiel, albo wyrzucę cię na zewnątrz - zagroziła białowłosa, wskazując na okno.  
- Mówiąc szczerze, to wolałbym najpierw coś zjeść... - miauknął cichutko Chucky, ale zaraz przerwał mu krzyk Velander.  
- MARSZ DO ŁAZIENKI!  
Nie protestując już więcej, kot poczłapał wziąć kąpiel. Tymczasem białowłosa zeszła na dół, zamówić coś do jedzenia. Burta dopiero, co otworzył lokal, więc główna sala świeciła pustką, co bardzo odpowiadało Velander. Podeszła do baru, prosząc o herbatę, chleb, ser i szynkę, po czym usiadła przy stoliku w samym kącie. Już po chwili stanęło przed nią jej zamówienie, za które zabrała się z apetytem. Gdy kończyła trzecią kanapkę, z góry zszedł, czysty jucz, Chucky. Dosiadł się do przyjaciółki, od razu rzucając się na jedzenie. Velander poczekała, aż zaspokoi pierwszy głód, lecz zaraz przeszła do sedna sprawy.  
- Udało ci się zdobyć informacje? - spytała, nachylając się ku przyjacielowi.  
Czarne jak węgiel oczy zapłonęły jej z ciekawości.  
- Yhm - przytaknął Chucky, połykając duży kęs. - Musiałem się sporo nabiegać i trochę po powoływać się na stare długi, ale udało mi się zdobyć kilka ciekawostek. Niestety, większość z tych informacji jest niesprawdzona - dodał ciszej, oczekując wybuchu gniewu białowłosej.  
Ta jednak machnęła tylko ręką z lekceważeniem.  
- Nieważne, grunt, że coś mamy - odparła szybko. - Powiedz, co udało ci się dowiedzieć, a zobaczymy, co nam z tego wyniknie.  
- Cóż, facet początkowo poszukiwany był za obrabowywanie bogatych rezydencji. Namierzenie go było praktycznie niemożliwe, gdyż nigdy nie pozostawił po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu, który pozwoliłby go wytropić. Co więcej, nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób dostawał się na teren posiadłości, i jak udało mu się niepostrzeżenie wynosić stamtąd przedmioty. Wymykał się prawu przez ponad rok, i pewnie dalej by go nie schwytano, gdyby nie jeden zbieg okoliczności. Otóż w Shirotsume, w willi jednego z milionerów, w samym środku nocy, podniesiono alarm. W jednym z pokoi znaleziono służącą, która klęczała wśród rozsypanych kosztowności, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Dziewczyny nie dało się uspokoić, cały czas wrzeszczała "on jest w mojej głowie" i w pół godziny później zmarła na zawał. Podniesiona na nogi straż, złapała uciekającego z ogrodu przylegającego do posiadłości, maga. Zdołano go pochwycić, choć nie obyło się bez ofiar. W czasie przesłuchań, mag przyznał się do popełnionych przestępstw, do których wykorzystywał służbę, za pomocą swojej magii.  
- Kontrola umysłu - domyśliła się Velander. - Niezwykle silna.  
Chucky przytaknął skinięciem głowy.  
- I to bardzo potężna. Xavier zazwyczaj obserwował jedno miejsce przez kilka tygodni, następnie przejmował kontrolę nad kimś ze służby, i za ich pomocą dokonywał kradzieży. Kręcąca się po domu pokojówka nie wzbudza podejrzeń, co nie? Potem osoby, nad którymi przejął kontrolę, nie pamiętały nic, z całego zajścia, więc nie mogły wskazać na niego. Jednak w ostatnim przypadku los chciał, by dziewczyna, na którą rzucił urok, parała się wcześniej magią.  
- Zorientowała się, co się dzieje i chciała przełamać zaklęcie, jednak jej wola okazała się za słaba - wtrąciła białowłosa. - Nie zdołała w pełni odzyskać kontroli nad własnym ciałem, jednak wystarczyło to do podniesienia alarmu. Mag spanikował, i zamiast zdjąć urok, zwiększył jego moc, doprowadzając do śmierci dziewczyny.  
- Dokładnie. Pomimo wszelkich środków bezpieczeństwa, jakimś cudem udało mu się zbiec.  
- I teraz Rada robi w gacie, żeby zbiegowi nie znudziło się opętywanie pokojówek, i nie zechciał przejąć kontroli nad kimś ważniejszym, lub żeby któraś z mrocznych gildii, nie przekabaciła go na swoją stronę - prychnęła z pogardą Velander. - To jednak nie pomoże nam w odszukaniu jego kryjówki.  
- To nie, ale może to - odpowiedział Chucky, podając białowłosej jakieś papiery.  
Wyglądały jak wyciągi z archiwów, i wycięte artykuły z gazet. Velander zaczęła je uważnie studiować.  
- Hmm, interesujące - mruknęła dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy.  
- Nie wiedziałem, co o tym wszystkim sadzić, więc wolałem ci to pokazać - powiedział Chucky, łapiąc za kolejną kanapkę.  
- I bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś - pochwaliła go Velander, co nie zdarzało się dość często. - Dzięki temu wiem, gdzie możemy zacząć szukać.  
- Serio? - spytał kot, zerkając na dokumenty.  
- Jasne. Kończ jeść i zbieramy się w drogę! - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem białowłosa.  
Chucky pośpiesznie zaczął kończyć posiłek wiedząc, iż cierpliwość nie jest najmocniejszą stroną Velander. Tymczasem dziewczyna spoglądała w okno, gdzie liście igrały, tańcząc na wietrze, nucąc pod nosem, tylko sobie znaną melodię...


	5. Rozdział III: Festyn

"Nigdy nie zwalnia.  
Nie wie dlaczego,  
Ale kiedy jest sama,  
Ma wrażenie, jakby się wszystko waliło  
Nie obróci się za siebie;  
Cienie tam są długie,  
A ona boi się, że jeśli uroni pierwsza łzę  
Już nie powstrzyma ich deszczu."

"Stand in the rain"  
Superchic(k)

* * *

_Czemu nie można tak po prostu uwolnić się od przeszłości? Dlaczego nie można porzucić tego, co było, pozbyć się tego ciężkiego łańcucha przykrych wspomnień i dawnych win? Dlaczego nie można iść po prostu naprzód, patrząc w przyszłość? Dlaczego..._ _A może ja po prostu tego nie potrafię? Ale nie, muszę iść dalej tą ścieżką, nie mogę się zatrzymać, nie mogę z niej zawrócić..._ _Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, zbyt wiele popłynęło krwi i łez_. _Muszę patrzeć w przyszłość, bez względu na wszystko, gdyż tylko tam czeka moje wybawienie, moja pokuta...Grandine, czemu cię nie posłuchałam? Matko, dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymałaś, nim było za późno? Mistrzu, dlaczego do tego doszło? Zbyt wiele pytań, zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi, by można było odrzucić to, co było. Zbyt wiele zagadek pozostało niewyjaśnionych. Muszę być silna, muszę dalej iść..._

* * *

- Vel-chan, co jest z tobą? Strasznie jesteś dzisiaj milcząca.  
Białowłosa potrząsnęła głową. Głos Chucky'iego wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
"Może to i dobrze " - przemknęło jej przez głowę. - "Ostatnio zbyt często to wszystko roztrząsam."  
- Myślałam nad strategią walki z tym magiem - skłamała gładko Velander. - Do starcia z telepatą trzeba się odpowiednio przygotować.  
Kot wyczuł, iż przyjaciółka nie mówi mu prawdy, ale nie drążył tematu. Domyślał się, co ostatnio zaprząta głowę dziewczyny. Niedługo zbliżała się rocznica tego dnia.  
"Ile to już będzie lat? Chyba trzy..."  
- A właśnie Vel, skąd wiesz, że idziemy w dobre miejsce? - zmienił temat Chucky.  
- Przeglądałeś te papiery? - odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie białowłosa.  
Kot skinął głową.  
- Widzisz ja też. Z nich wiem, gdzie mamy się kierować, aby dopaść naszego zbiega.  
- Ej, to nie jest żadna odpowiedź - obruszył się Chucky.  
Velander puściła mu perskie oko.  
- Przekonasz się na miejscu. Póki, co, nie chcę zapeszać. Mogę się mylić.  
- Ty? Mylić się? Niemożliwe Velciu - mruknął sarkastycznie kot.  
Po chwili wrzasnął przeraźliwie, wylatując parę metrów do przodu, posłany tam kopniakiem przez Velander.  
- NIE RÓB SOBIE JAJ ZE MNIE!

* * *

- Naprawdę, dlaczego nie możemy wykonać jakiejś pracy, żebyście niczego nie zniszczyli? - spytała chyba już po raz setny blondynka, robiąc zrezygnowaną minę. - W takim tempie nigdy nie uzbieram na czynsz! - dodała z paniką w głosie.  
- Muszę cię poprzeć, Lucy - wtrąciła poważnym tonem dziewczyna o pięknych, szkarłatnych włosach, ubrana w zbroję z logo Heart Kreuza. - Wasze zachowanie jest karygodne, w ten sposób tylko przysparzamy Mistrzowi kłopotów - powiedziała, piorunując dwójkę chłopaków swoim wzrokiem.  
Poprawka - jednego chłopaka, gdyż drugi wisiał w oknie powozu, przytrzymywany przez niebieskiego kota. Granatowowłosego przeszły dreszcze.  
- Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie, Erza? Przecież to Natsu spalił tamten budynek! - bronił się chłopak, rozpinając jednocześnie guziki koszuli.  
- Nie rozbieraj się tu! - wrzasnęła na niego Lucy.  
Gray z zaskoczeniem popatrzył na w połowie rozpięta już koszulę.  
- Erza, ale to przecież ty rozwaliłaś do końca tamten budynek - uściślił kot, odwracając się do reszty.  
Erza obdarzyła go jednym ze swoich najbardziej zabójczych spojrzeń, na co kot pisnął cicho, chwytając mocniej różanowłosego chłopaka.  
- Ppuść mnieee... Ja już nie chceee... - wyjęczał Natsu, starając się opanować torsje żołądka.  
- Człowieku, ale ty jesteś żałosny - westchnął Gray, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.  
- Odwal sieee... - wybełkotał Natsu.  
- Nie martw się, już nie długo będziemy na miejscu - pocieszała go Lucy.  
Natsu w odpowiedzi wydal z siebie serię dziwnych odgłosów. W końcu przed nimi, na horyzoncie pojawiło się nieduże miasteczko. Na jego widok Smoczy Zabójca nieco się ożywił.  
- Puść mnie Happy... Dojdę już na piechotę...  
- Aye! - odpowiedział kot, puszczając Natsu.  
Chłopak z krzykiem wyleciał z powozu, uderzając z hukiem o ziemię, i turlając się parę metrów. Pozostali zareagowali na to okrzykiem przerażenia, natychmiast zatrzymując pojazd.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytali jednocześnie Lucy i Gray, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na kota.  
- Przecież sam tego chciał - odpowiedział Happy lekko zdziwiony takim "głupim" pytaniem.  
- Mógł się przecież zabić! - wykrzyknęła blondynka potrząsając kotem.  
- Nic mi nie jest! - rozległ się okrzyk jeszcze skołowanego Natsu.

* * *

- Uaa, spójrz tylko Vel, festyn! - wykrzyknął uradowanym głosem Chucky, a oczy zalśniły mu od emocji. - Festyn! Chodźmy na niego! Proszę, proszę, proszę - kot zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę błagalnym wzrokiem.  
Velander odgarnęła niedbałym ruchem włosy z twarzy.  
- Ech, właściwie i tak musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać, więc jeśli znajdziemy tu coś wolnego, to, czemu nie? - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu.  
- Ale czad! - Chucky podskoczył uradowany. - Idziemy na festyn, idziemy na festyn!  
Rzeczywiście, w miasteczku, do którego dopiero, co dotarli, trwały właśnie przygotowania do jakiegoś lokalnego święta. Na rynku ustawiono budki z jedzeniem i innymi atrakcjami, oraz porozwieszano wszędzie kolorowe lampiony. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali zachodu słońca, by rozpocząć zabawę. Velander i Chucky po paru minutach poszukiwań, znaleźli nieduży motel, oddalony zaledwie o trzy ulice od głównego rynku. Dziewczyna wynajęła pokój, do którego od razu udała się z kotem. Oboje przywykli już do spania pod gołym niebem, jednak zawsze miło było przespać się w ciepłym łóżku. Chucky sceptycznym okiem obrzucił pomieszczenie, starając się wypatrzyć w nim jakąkolwiek wadę. Wszystko jednak okazało się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Pokoik był może nieduży, i skąpo wyposażony, za to schludny i przytulny.  
- To teraz trochę odpocznijmy, a wieczorem pójdziemy się rozerwać - zarządziła Velander, rzucając Chucky'iemu jedną ze złowionych po drodze ryb, za którą kot zabrał się z apetytem.  
Dla siebie wyciągnęła zaś kilka owoców. Tak powoli jedząc, oboje spoglądali w otwarte okno, ciesząc się bieżącą chwilą...

* * *

Kiedy tylko zaszło słońce, na ulice wyszli chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka, ubrani w odświętne stroje. Zaraz zrobił się rozgardiasz, a ludzkie głosy mieszały się z muzyką i nawoływaniem kupców. Pozapalane lampiony migotały niczym stada bajecznie kolorowych świetlików. Radosny nastrój szybko udzielał się każdemu, również Velander i Chucky dali się ponieść chwili. Kot rozglądał się szybko dookoła, chłonąc roziskrzonymi oczyma kolorowe stragany. Białowłosa pomyślała, iż gdyby mógł, to obracałby głową jak sowa, o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Chucky trzymał ją cały czas za rękę, ciągnąc, co chwila do ciekawszych stoisk. Białowłosa, choć zwykle unikała miast, wybierając bardziej odludne miejsca, dzisiaj wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną z życia. Przebrała się w krótkie, fiołkowe kimono, przepasane czarną szarfą, za którą miała zatknięty wachlarz. Całości stroju dopełniały czarne kozaki. W ręku trzymała sporą już siatkę z zakupami, którymi głównie było jedzenie.  
- Może znajdziemy jakieś spokojne miejsce, żeby to zjeść? - zaproponowała, stając w miejscu.  
- Ale zaraz rozpocznie się parada! - zaprotestował Chucky.  
- Toteż właśnie wejdziemy gdzieś wyżej, skąd będziemy mieli dobry widok - powiedziała Velander, wskazując dłonią na budynek ratuszu.  
- Dobry pomysł - przytaknął kot.  
Oboje weszli w pustą uliczkę, nie chcąc sprawiać sobą widowiska. Na plecach Chucky'iego pojawiła się para białych skrzydeł. Kot chwycił dziewczynę pod ramiona, wzbijając się w powietrze. Szybko podleciał do ratusza, miękko lądując na jego dachu. Stąd mieli doskonały widok na cały plac. Velander usiadła na skraju dachu, wyjmując zakupione wcześniej jedzenie. Chucky usadowił się obok niej, chłonąc widok pod nimi.  
- Pierwszy raz jestem na festynie - powiedział urzeczony. - Szkoda, że wcześniej nigdy nie chodziliśmy na takie imprezy.  
- Nie jesteś pierwszy raz, tylko pierwszego razu nie pamiętasz - sprecyzowała białowłosa, podając kotu smażoną kałamarnicę. - Właśnie na jednym takim festynie cię znaleźliśmy.  
- Serio? - spytał zaskoczony Chucky, pogryzając kałamarnicę.  
- Nie mówiłam ci? Właśnie w podobnych okolicznościach po raz pierwszy się "spotkaliśmy", a raczej stałeś się moim prezentem urodzinowym... Chyba będzie lepiej, jak opowiem ci to od początku.  
Chucky przysunął się bliżej Velander, nie chcąc stracić żadnego z jej słów. Białowłosa rzadko opowiadała coś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, dlatego kot starał się wykorzystywać każdą taką okazję. Dziewczyna usiadła wygodniej, zaczynając swoją opowieść...

* * *

_- W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem, po co Mistrz przysłał cię za mną. Przecież doskonale poradziłabym sobie sama - powtórzyła po raz kolejny z wyrzutem na oko dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, o białych jak śnieg włosach, zaplecionych w krótki warkocz._  
_- Vel-chan, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i Mistrz nie chce, by stała ci się jakaś krzywda - odpowiedział spokojnie, towarzyszący jej wysoki, dwudziestoletni młodzieniec_.  
_Przy swoim wzroście chłopak był szczupły, lecz wysportowany. Miedziane włosy związane miał w kucyk, a oliwkowe oczy wesoło patrzyły na świat. Chłopak miał smagłą twarz, opaloną podczas nieustannych wędrówek. Ubrany był w ciemnozieloną koszulę, takiegoż samego koloru spodnie oraz wysokie, skórzane buty. Na ramionach miał zarzucony płaszcz w cętki w różnych odcieniach zieleni i brązu. W prawej ręce trzymał drewniany kostur.  
- Akurat - prychnęła dziewczynka. - Masz pewnie pilnować, żebym to JA nikomu nie zrobiła krzywdy.  
- Oj tam, oj tam - mruknął chłopka, mierzwiąc Velander włosy. - Nie mów, że nie cieszysz się z mojego towarzystwa, Vel-chan? - spytał, puszczając białowłosej perskie oko.  
Dziewczynka mruknęła tylko coś pod nosem, przyśpieszając kroku. W końcu dotarli do miasta, które przywitało ich ferią barw i dźwięków. Bajecznie kolorowe lampiony rzucały dookoła ciepłe światło, w którym mienili się poprzebierani ludzie.  
- Chyba trafiliśmy na jakieś święto - stwierdził młodzieniec, rozglądając się dookoła.  
Zerknął na dziewczynkę, która chłonęła wszystko roziskrzonymi oczyma. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
- Może trochę się tu pokręcimy, co ty na to? - zaproponował białowłosej.  
Velander wzruszyła ramionami, pozorując obojętność. Miedzianowłosy roześmiał się, widząc tę nieudolną scenę "powagi". Oboje zaczęli buszować wśród straganów, oglądając prezentowane na nich towary. Szczególnie wokół jednego z nich, skupiło się sporo osób. Egarad i Velander zaczęli przeciskać się do pierwszego rzędu ciekawi, co wzbudziło tak duże zainteresowanie. Na poduszce, leżało ogromne jajo, w niebieskie plamy, wokół którego skakał sprzedawca, zachęcając potencjalnych klientów do zakupu.  
- Jedyna taka, niepowtarzalna okazja! - krzyczał sprzedawca. - Po raz pierwszy do kupienia, jajo smoka! Coś takiego może się więcej nie powtórzyć, więc nie wahajcie się!  
- Jajo smoka - westchnęła Velander, wpatrując się w nie wielkimi oczyma. - Egarad, czy ono jest prawdziwe?  
- Hmm, tak, ale z pewnością nie należy ono do smoka - odpowiedział młodzieniec, pochylając się w stronę stoiska.  
Sprzedawca słysząc jego słowa, zmieszał się i pobladł. Tłum zaszemrał, otaczając ich ciasnym kołem.  
- Zapewniam pana, że z tego jaja, wykluje się malutki smok - zaczął mężczyzna starając się, by jego głos brzmiał przekonywująco.  
- A ja mogę pana zapewnić, iż może się z tego wykluć dosłownie wszystko, ale na pewno nie smok - stwierdził Egarad, biorąc jajo w ręce, mimo sprzeciwu sprzedawcy.  
- W takim razie, do kogo ono należy? - spytała Velander, ignorując pokrzykiwania oszusta.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Pierwszy raz widzę tak dziwne jajo - odpowiedział młodzieniec, ważąc je w rękach.  
- Więc nie wiesz, co się z niego wykluje? - dopytywała się białowłosa.  
- Przykro mi, ale nie - westchnął miedzianowłosy. - Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie.  
- Może w ogóle nic się z niego nie wykluje - westchnęła z rezygnacja dziewczynka.  
- Poczekaj.  
Młodzieniec przystawił ucho do skorupy, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Stał tak przez kilka minut nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych wlepione były teraz w niego. W końcu miedzianowłosy odłożył jajo z powrotem na poduszkę, ku wielkiej uldze sprzedawcy.  
- Coś jest w środku, wyczuwam w nim życie, ale nie mam pojęcia, jakie może to być stworzenie.  
Białowłosa nie odrywała wzroku od nakrapianego jaja. Była niezmiernie ciekawa, jaka tajemnica kryje się w jego wnętrzu. Och, dużo by dała, byleby tylko móc się tego dowiedzieć! Egarad tymczasem zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie, co chwila zerkając na Velander.  
- Ile pan chciał za to jajo? - spytał nagle miedzianowłosy.  
Kupiec aż podskoczył, na dźwięk jego głosu.  
- Co? Chce je pan kupić, mimo iż nie jest smocze? - prychnął z urazą mężczyzna, nie zapominając, przez kogo został właśnie zdemaskowany.  
- Jeśli nie chcesz go sprzedawać, nie będę nalegał, chociaż wątpię, by ktokolwiek teraz je chciał... - Egarad wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, z "zamiarem" odejścia.  
"Trzy... dwa... jeden..."  
- Pięć tysięcy klejnotów! - zawołał za nim sprzedawca, chcąc jak najszybciej upłynnić swój niefortunny towar.  
- Świetnie! - młodzieniec błyskawicznie znalazł się przy stoisku. - W takim razie zapłacę połowę tej sumy, za próbę oszustwa - powiedział Egarad, wciskając odliczoną kwotę sprzedawcy, po czym szybko chwycił jajo i błyskawicznie zniknął, rozmywając się wraz z Velander w powietrzu.  
Kupiec stał jeszcze przez chwilę z rozdziawionymi ustami, patrząc to na trzymane w ręku pieniądze, to na miejsce, w którym zniknęła przedziwna para podróżników..._

* * *

- Egarad, czy to nie nazywa się przypadkiem oszustwem? - zapytała białowłosa, drepcząc koło starszego kolegi.  
Za nimi zniknęły już bramy miasta. Młodzieniec podrzucił w rękach jajo, uśmiechając się od ucha, do ucha.  
- Vel-chan, oszustwem można by nazwać taką sytuację, w której przywłaszczyłbym sobie to jajo, bez jakiejkolwiek zapłaty.  
- Ale nie dałeś mu kwoty, o jaką prosił - podkreśliła białowłosa.  
- Cóż, chciał naciągnąć niewinnych ludzi, więc musiałem dać mu nauczkę, prawda? - młodzieniec uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
Velander pokręciła z politowaniem głową. Czasami naprawdę gubiła się w pokrętnym toku rozumowania przyjaciela.  
- A tak w ogóle, to, po co ci to jajo? - spytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
Egarad zatrzymał się w miejscu, co również uczyniła dziewczynka. Następnie miedzianowłosy uroczyście wręczył jej jajo. Velander zamrugała, kompletnie zszokowana zachowaniem przyjaciela.  
- Niedługo masz urodziny, co nie? Pomyślałem, więc, że to będzie niezłym prezentem. W końcu byłaś taka ciekawa, co się z niego wykluje, a teraz będziesz mogła zobaczyć to na własne oczy! No i oczywiście będziesz miała własne zwierzątko, o którym zawsze marzyłaś - wyjaśnił radośnie chłopak, oczekując na reakcję swojej małej przyjaciółki.  
Velander stała jak zamurowana, wpatrując się w Egarada oczyma wielkimi jak spodki. W końcu jednak jej twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech szczęścia.  
- To wspaniały prezent. Dziękuję...

* * *

- I co było dalej? - spytał Chucky, kiedy białowłosa przerwała swą opowieść.  
- Wróciliśmy z Egaradem do gildii. Mistrz prawie dostał ataku apopleksji na widok jaja. Darł się, że pewnie wykluje się z niego jakaś krwiożercza bestia, która nas wszystkich pożre - Velander zachichotała na to wspomnienie. - Nazwał nas, jak zwykle z resztą, parą głupich smarkaczy, którzy nie mają bladego pojęcia o pułapkach, jakie czekają na magów. Nikt z nas nie przewidział, że z jaja wyklujesz się ty!  
Chucky roześmiał się głośno.  
- Cały on! Wiecznie przesadzał i na wszystkich krzyczał.  
- I nazywał nas bandą niedorozwiniętych debili - dziewczyna roześmiała się radośnie, lecz zaraz spoważniała, tracąc całą wcześniejszą wesołość.  
Chucky zamrugał zaskoczony tak nagłą zmianą nastroju przyjaciółki.  
- Vel-chan, co się... - zaczął, lecz białowłosa zaraz mu przerwała.  
- Cicho, słyszałeś? - spytała niemal bezgłośnie.  
Kot zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
- Tam na dole coś się dzieje - wyjaśniła krótko dziewczyna, uważnym wzrokiem lustrując plac znajdujący się pod nimi.  
Chucky również zaczął przyglądać się tłumom, lecz nie dostrzegł niczego niepokojącego. W momencie, kiedy chciał już powrócić do przerwanej rozmowy, coś huknęło, i ze środka placu wprost ku niebu wzbił się słup ognia. Trzask płomieni zmieszał się z krzykami przerażonych ludzi.  
- Idziemy - zarządziła Velander.  
Chucky złapał ją w pasie i sfrunął w boczną uliczkę, bezszelestnie, niczym cień...


	6. Rozdział IV: Konfrontacja

Rozdział IV: Konfrontacja

* * *

Zapraszam do zaznajomienia się z bohaterami opowiadania na . Strona jest cały czas aktualizowana :)

* * *

"Świat wydaje się inny,  
Choć wiem, że nic się nie zmieniło.  
To tylko stan mojego umysłu,  
Nie mogę tego tak prostu zapomnieć.  
Muszę wstać, by być silniejsza."

"Pale"  
Within Temptation

* * *

Pół godziny wcześniej...

Do mieniącego się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy miasteczka, dotarła pięcioosobowa grupka podróżnych. Na widok świętujących ludzi, na twarzy różanowłosego chłopaka, w charakterystycznym szaliku, przypominającym smocze łuski, zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Szybko zapomniał o nieprzyjemnej, zresztą dla niego jak każda, podróży, i począł węszyć w kierunku poszczególnych stoisk.  
- Żarełko - wymruczał, a jego oblicze pojaśniało.  
- Chyba trafiliśmy na jakieś święto - powiedziała śliczna blondynka, rozglądając się ciekawsko dokoła.  
- A wy gdzie? - krzyknęła jej nad uchem szkarłatnowłosa przyjaciółka, łapiąc Natsu za szalik, a Happiego za ogon.  
Salamander zaliczył widowiskowy upadek, zaczynając się dusić.  
- Erzaaa... puszczz... - wycharczał, robiąc się purpurowy na twarzy.  
Kobieta poluzowała odrobinę uścisk.  
- Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać, nie jesteśmy tu na wczasach - powiedziała stanowczo.  
- Ej no weź, nie bądź taka, chociaż się rozejrzyjmy - zaczął prosić Natsu, a Happy starał się "zmiękczyć" Scarlet, robiąc słodkie oczy.  
- Chyba możemy sobie pozwolić na krótką przerwę - powiedziała po chwili namysłu szkarłatnowłosa. - I tak jesteśmy do przodu z czasem.  
Na jej słowa Natsu i Happy wydali z siebie okrzyk radości.  
- Ale tylko na dwie godziny - zastrzegła od razu Erza. - Potem mamy pociąg do Magnolii.  
- Pociąg... blee... - Salamander na samo wspomnienie transportu zrobił się zielony na twarzy.  
- Nie mów, że robi ci się nie dobrze na samą myśl o pociągu - parsknął Gray, przyglądając się koledze z dezaprobatą.  
- Przestańcie wymawiać te słowo! - wycharczał Natsu.  
Na twarzy maga lodu pojawił się złośliwy półuśmieszek.  
- Że niby, które? Pociąg?  
- Przestań.  
- Pociąg.  
- Zamknij się.  
- Poociąg.  
- Będę rzygał...  
- Przestańcie się kłócić! - Erza obrzuciła chłopaków jednym ze swoich najbardziej morderczych spojrzeń.  
Natsu i Gray pisnęli cicho, obejmując się i wchodząc w rolę "najlepszych kumpli". Granatowowłosy z niepokojem zerkał na wciąż zielonego Salamandra.  
- I oto chodzi - Scarlet skrzyżowała ręce, uśmiechając się lekko. - Miła i przyjazna atmosfera jest podstawą w prazy zespołowej.  
"Od kiedy to miłą atmosferę zapewniają groźby?" - pomyślała Lucy, jednak nie odważyła się wypowiedzieć tego na głos.

Nie była masochistką.  
- Dobrze, możecie się tu rozejrzeć, ale macie pilnować tego - powiedziała szkarłatnowłosa, wręczając chłopakom rączkę przeładowanego wózka z bagażami. - Nie chce mi się go ciągnąć...  
- Co? - wyrwało się Natsu, jednak Gray skutecznie go uciszył.  
- Coś nie tak? - głos Scarlet pozostawał przyjazny, jednak jej wzrok stał się ostry jak jeden z jej mieczy.  
- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Prawda, Natsu? - odpowiedział pospiesznie mag lodu, patrząc znacząco na kolegę.  
Salamander, cały czas tłumiony przez rękę Gray'a, uniósł kciuk do góry.  
Erza pokiwała głową.  
- Bawcie się dobrze. Spotkamy się za dwie godziny na peronie. Nie spóźnijcie się! - krzyknęła, za oddalającymi się szybko chłopakami.  
Happy szybko poleciał w ślad za Salamandrem, i dziewczyny zostały same. Lucy klasnęła radośnie w dłonie.  
- Zapowiada się miły wieczór - powiedziała, uśmiechając się uroczo.  
Zawsze była chętna do poznawania nowych miejsc i nowych ludzi. W końcu każde doświadczenie, mogło pomóc jej w dalszej pracy nad książką, którą „potajemnie" pisała.  
"Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem niczego nie zniszczą..." - przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy zerknęła w stronę, w którą poszli Natsu i Gray.  
Na tę myśl przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nie stać ich było na spłacenie kolejnych szkód... Lucy odgarnęła włosy z czoła, odganiając od siebie czarne myśli. Przywołała swojego ulubieńca, gwiezdnego ducha Nicolę, o imieniu Plue, i razem z nim ruszyła do miasteczka...

* * *

- Cholera, to przez ciebie musimy taszczyć ze sobą tę górę gratów - warknął Gray, ciągnąc na spółkę z Natsu wózek, załadowany po brzegi bagażami Erzy.  
- Odwal się jęczmieniu, to ty mnie sprowokowałeś - krzyknął Salamander, szczerząc kły.  
- Zamknij się, zezie jeden!  
- Stul pysk, jęczmieniu!  
- Napaleniec!  
- Cienias!  
- Idiota!  
- Kretyn!  
- Chłopaki, coś się dzieje przed nami! - krzyknął Happy, który siedział na samej górze walizek, skąd miał najlepszy widok.  
Natsu i Gray momentalnie zamilkli, spoglądając przed siebie. Widok jednak zasłaniał im pokaźny tłum gapiów. Magowie zaczęli przepychać się do przodu, cały czas ciągnąć za sobą ciężki wózek. Choć im przeszkadzał, nie mieli na tyle odwagi, by od tak porzucić bagaże Erzy.  
- Happy, co się tam dzieje? - spytał Natsu, roztrącając gapiów.  
- Hmm, wygląda na to, że ktoś urządza pokaz magicznych sztuczek - odpowiedział kocur, mrużąc oczy. - Idziemy popatrzeć?  
- E tam, nie mam ochoty oglądać kuglarskich popisów - mruknął Gray, stając w miejscu.  
Salamander, który przez cały czas parł ostro do przodu, nie zdążył zahamować i wyrżnął w chodnik.  
- Uprzedzaj zanim się zatrzymasz głąbie - warknął Dragneel, szybko się podnosząc.  
Kolejnej kłótni zapobiegł Happy który, cały czas obserwując widowisko, nagle krzyknął:  
- Chłopaki! To chyba jest prawdziwy mag. Wydaje mi się, że na ramieniu ma symbol jakiejś gildii.  
- Jakiej? - spytał Gray.  
Kocur przez chwilę uważnie wpatrywał się w jeden punkt.  
- Nie widzę... Jest za daleko.  
- No to chodźmy się przekonać! - krzyknął podekscytowany Natsu, prąc do przodu.  
- Aye sir! - odpowiedział mu Happy.  
Mag lodu westchnął z rezygnacją i, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Kolorowe iskry tańczyły w dłoniach mężczyzny, przeskakując między jego palcami ku uciesze publiczności. Takie proste sztuczki miały niewiele wspólnego z prawdziwą magią, lecz zgromadzonemu tłumowi, wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Mag, będący na oko trzydziestoletnim mężczyzną, o kruczoczarnych włosach i ogorzałej twarzy, w której lśniły trochę zbyt blisko siebie osadzone szare oczy. Mężczyzna, co chwilę wyrzucał iskry w górę, gdzie formowały się w różnorakie obrazy. Mag uśmiechną się do ludzi stojących w pierwszym rzędzie, nieznacznym ruchem dotykając swojej prawej skroni. Nikt nie zauważył, jak od grupy oderwała się pojedynczą osoba, szybko znikając w wąskiej uliczce.  
"Wielki finał czas zacząć..."

* * *

Tymczasem dwójka magów z Fairy Tail zdołała się przepchać do pierwszego rzędu. Przez chwilę obserwowali pokaz magicznych sztuczek, jednak robili to bez większego zainteresowania. Natsu, który miał bystrzejszy wzrok, skupił się na rozpoznaniu symbolu gildii.  
- Ej no, to nie żaden symbol, tylko normalny tatuaż - jęknął z rezygnacją. - Nie przypomina żadnego ze znanych znaków gildii.  
- A jak wygląda? - spytał Gray, z niepokojem zerkając na niebezpiecznie chwiejące się walizki Erzy.  
- Jak wąż o dwóch głowach.  
- Hmm, nie znam żadnej gildii, która podpisywałaby się takim symbolem - mruknął po chwili zastanowienia mag lodu. - Możemy już iść? Zaraz nam rozwalą wózek, a chyba nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z Erzą, jak pogubimy jej bagaże.  
Salamander przełknął głośno ślinę, wyobrażając sobie, co mogłoby się stać. Erza, wściekła jak wszyscy diabli, goni ich po płonącym mieście... Natsu potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie straszną wizję. Skinął na swojego towarzysza, po czym powoli zaczęli się wycofywać. Nim jednak uszli parę kroków, w czasie krótszym niż ułamek sekundy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Obaj przyjaciele poczuli wysoki skok energii magicznej, mag wyrzucił w powietrze garść atramentowoczarnego proszku, a na placu zapadły egipskie ciemności. Pierwszy szok momentalnie ustąpił miejsca panice. Przestraszeni ludzie zaczęli przeraźliwie krzyczeć, próbując odnaleźć w tłumie swych najbliższych. Radosny nastrój festynu prysł jak bańka mydlana, a ludzkie serca pogrążyły się w strachu...

* * *

Erza i Lucy tymczasem spacerowały beztrosko, oglądając stosika z miejscową biżuterią. Blondynka z błyszczącymi oczyma przebierała w kolczykach, łańcuszkach i bransoletkach, od czasu do czasu prosząc przyjaciółkę o radę. Tytania również pochłonięta była oglądaniem ozdób. Nie tak dawno zakupiła nowy strój, do którego przydałyby się jakieś dodatki... Pochylona nad stoiskiem Erza nagle drgnęła, podrywając głowę do góry.  
- Coś się stało? - spytała Lucy, zaskoczona tak nagłą zmianą postawy przyjaciółki.  
Scarlet z poważną miną wpatrywała się w stronę głównego placu. Lucy przełknęła głośno ślinę. Znała Erzę na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, iż taka postawa może oznaczać tylko jedno. Kłopoty.  
- Idziemy - zarządziła szkarłatnowłosa, łapiąc blondynkę za rękę i puszczając się sprintem. Heartphilia ze wszystkich sił starała się nadążyć za Tytanią. Ze zdziwieniem ujrzała, jak w ręku Scarlet pojawia się miecz. Czyżby sytuacja była aż tak poważna?  
Erza biegła najszybciej jak potrafiła modląc się w duchu, by nie przybyła za późno...

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - wykrzyknął zdezorientowany Natsu, kręcąc się w kółko. Machał dookoła siebie rękoma niczym wariat, starając się odnaleźć przyjaciół.  
Salamandra przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju. Te ciemności były dziwne. Jego smocze oczy nie mogły ich przeniknąć, ponadto pachniały źle... Natsu nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jak coś takiego jak ciemność może w ogóle posiadać jakikolwiek zapach, był jednak pewien jednego - działo się tu coś niepokojącego, a tamten tajemniczy mag najwidoczniej prosi się o tęgiego kopniaka w cztery litery. Różanowłosy podskoczył, gdy coś sporego pacnęło go w głowę. Zaczął machać dłońmi, próbując to zrzucić.  
- Natsu przestań, to ja! - odezwał się nieoczekiwany napastnik.  
Mag zamarł, mrugając zaskoczony.  
- Happy?  
- Aye, sir! - odpowiedział mu kot z czubka jego głowy.  
Dragneel odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej miał pewność, iż jeden z jego przyjaciół jest bezpieczny. Gdzie jednak u licha podział się Gray? Jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Natsu poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za szalik. Już chciał przywalić delikwentowi, kiedy powstrzymał go znajomy głos.  
- Tu jesteś kretynie - burknął mag lodu, chwytając przyjaciela za ramię.  
- Przestań machać rękami jak wariat, prawie mnie trafiłeś.  
- Co się stało? - spytał Natsu, starając się dojrzeć w mroku twarz towarzysza.  
- Ten mag rzucił jakimś czarnym proszkiem w gorę, i momentalnie zapadły ciemności - wyjaśnił Happy, kurczowo trzymając się głowy Dragneela. - Natsu, boję się...  
- Cholera, jak znajdziemy stąd wyjście? -warknął Gray, starając się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie.  
- Jak znajdziemy tego dupka, który nas w to wpakował? - "poprawił" go Natsu.  
Nic nie widział, ale mógłby przysiąc, iż mag lodu wlepia w niego swoje spojrzenie.  
- Nie możesz go wywęszyć? - spytał lekko podirytowanym głosem Fullbaster.  
- No jasne! - Salamander uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń.  
Zaraz począł węszyć w powietrzu, starając się spośród poszczególnych zapachów wyłonić ten jeden, należący do tajemniczego maga. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.  
- Mam go - oświadczył tryumfalnie, szczerząc kły. - Teraz mi nie ucieknie!  
Od razu chciał rzucić się w pogoń, lecz zatrzymał go Gray.  
- Idioto! Nie powinniśmy się teraz rozdzielać - syknął mu do ucha mag lodu. - Poza tym, trzeba jakoś ostrzec dziewczyny przed tym gościem.  
Natsu nachmurzył się, lecz musiał przyznać rację przyjacielowi. Choć najchętniej rzuciłby się w pogoń za magiem, należało jakimś sposobem poinformować Erzę i Lucy o ich położeniu, oraz ostrzec je przed niebezpieczeństwem. W głowie Natsu zaświtała pewna myśl.  
- Jak myślisz, jak wysoko ciągnie się ta warstwa proszku? - spytał Dragneel przyjaciela.  
- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Po co ci... - Gray przerwał zgadując, co zamierzał uczynić Salamander.  
- To może się udać, ale w ten sposób zwabimy Erzę w pułapkę - dodał po chwili namysłu Fullbuster.  
- No coś ty, myślisz, że Erza da się tak łatwo wkręcić? - odpowiedział Slamander.  
- W końcu to nasza Erza - wtrącił Happy radosnym głosem.  
Gray musiał przyznać im rację. Jeśli, tak jak podejrzewał, proszek działa tylko na niewielkim obszarze, poza barierą ciemności wszystko powinno być w porządku. Największą niewiadomą nie było to, w jaki sposób znajdą drogę na zewnątrz, lecz to, czy pył nie posiadał żadnych dodatkowych właściwości, mających na celu uniemożliwienie wydostania się ofiary z pułapki. Był tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać.  
- Dawaj - rzucił w stronę Natsu.  
Różanowłosy tylko na to czekał. Wziął głęboki oddech, przystawiając dłonie do ust.  
- Karyū no Hōkō*!

* * *

Czarodziejki z Fairy Tail zatrzymały się gwałtownie, na widok wysokiego słupa ognia.  
- To Natsu! - wykrzyknęła Lucy, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowana w płomienie. - Coś musiało się stać!

Erza zmarszczyła brwi. Najpierw ta dziwna energia, a teraz smoczy ogień… To nie mógł być przypadek. Najwidoczniej chłopaki byli w tarapatach, i chcieli jakoś dać im znać. A skoro nie wysłali z wiadomością Happ'iego… Scarlet ponownie ruszyła biegiem. Należało zachować maksymalną czujność, nie pomoże im, jeśli sama wpadnie w pułapkę. Dziewczyny dotarły przed główny plac. Ulice były zatłoczone przez przerażony tłum gapiów, nad którymi starała się zapanować straż miejska.

- Erza, spójrz w górę… - wyszeptała blondynka, chwytając przyjaciółkę za rękę.

Szkarłatnowłosa podniosła głowę. Jej oczom ukazała się atramentowoczarna kopuła, osłaniająca środek rynku. Dokładnie to miejsce, z którego dochodził płomień Natsu. Żołnierze rozstawienie byli dookoła dziwnej bariery, osłaniając ją przed napierającym tłumem. Szybki rzut oka na ich twarze wystarczył dziewczynie by osądzić, iż nie mieli bladego pojęcia, co robić dalej. Tutaj potrzebny był mag.

- Z drogi! – krzyknęła Erza, unosząc wysoko nad głowę swój miecz. – Jesteśmy magami z Fairy Tail, tam są nasi towarzysze! Z drogi!

Tłum pośpiesznie począł się rozsuwać, robiąc miejsce dla Tytanii. Lucy po chwili poszła w ślad za przyjaciółką.

Nad nimi, na dachu jednego z budynków wylądował biały, skrzydlaty kot, ostrożnie stawiając swoją towarzyszkę. Dziewczyna przykucnęła skraju, trzymając się kurczowo dachówek. Czarne, niczym bezgwiezdna noc oczy, zmrużyła w dwie szparki, nie odrywając ich spojrzenia od mrocznej kopuły. Przy jej nodze przykucnął kot.

- Widzisz to, co ja, Vel-chan? – spytał cicho.

- Taa… Wygląda to na Proszek Głębokiej Nocy – odpowiedziała mu w zamyśleniu dziewczyna. – Coś mi tu jednak nie gra… To nie jest tani towar, w dodatku ciężko go dostać. Handlarze przemycają go wyłącznie dla sprawdzonych klientów, a tych z kolei nie ma zbyt wielu. Dodatkowo, proszek nie zadziała bez odpowiedniej magii.

Chucky zmarszczył brwi.

- Podejrzewasz jakąś mroczną gildię?

Velander powoli przytaknęła głową.

- Do tej pory spotkałam tylko jedną, która specjalizowałaby się w takich rzeczach. Anceps Serpens

* * *

*Karyū no Hōkō – Ryk Ognistego Smoka

* * *

W tym rozdziale przeważają oryginalni bohaterowie FT, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zepsuło Wam to zabawy ;) Następnym razem będzie więcej duetu Velander and Chucky, obiecuję ;*


	7. Rozdział V: W imię gildii

Rozdział VI: W imię gildii

* * *

„ Walka dla samego siebie nie może dać ci prawdziwej siły."

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Erza i Lucy, prowadzone przez Lokiego, który oświetlał im drogę, ostrożnie podążały naprzód. Cała trójka była maksymalnie skoncentrowana – nie wiedzieli niczego o swoim przeciwniku, dlatego woleli zachować ostrożność. Blondynka przełknęła głośno ślinę.

„Gdzie oni się podziali?" – pomyślała, rozglądając się na boki. – „Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stało…"

Zamyślona nie zauważyła, kiedy idący przed nią Gwiezdny Duch się zatrzymał. Lucy wpadła na jego plecy, i z pewnością by się przewróciła, gdyby nie Erza, która złapała ją za ramię.

- Dzięki – wyszeptała blondynka. – Co się stało?

- Ciii – Loki odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyn, kładąc palec na ustach. – Słyszycie?

Obie czarodziejki umilkły, nasłuchując. Z początku nic nie zakłócało panującej ciszy, lecz po chwili dało się rozpoznać w oddali jakieś szmer, coś przypominającego…

- Kroki – mruknęła pod nosem Tytania, mocniej ściskając miecz. – Ktoś idzie w naszą stronę… Z dwóch stron – dodała po chwili marszcząc brwi. – Chyba zamierzają nas okrążyć.

Heartphilia przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Co zrobimy?

- Loki, kiedy powiem, zgasisz światło. Oni w tej chwili mogą nas doskonale zobaczyć, lecz my nie widzimy ich. Jeśli jednak wykorzystamy element zaskoczenia, możemy odwrócić role…

Gwiezdny Duch pokiwał głową na znak, iż rozumie plan Scarlet.

- Przygotujcie się… Teraz.

Na znak szkarłatnowłosej, wokół całej trójki ponownie zapadły ciemności…

* * *

Natsu zatrzymał się nagle, niuchając w powietrzu.

- Co się stało? – spytał szeptem Gray, zbliżając się do przyjaciela.

- Spójrz przed siebie – odpowiedział równie cicho Dragneel.

Mag lodu miał przypomnieć towarzyszowi, iż i tak niczego nie zobaczy, lecz… Gray zamrugał zaskoczony. Przed nimi migotało jaskrawe światełko.

- Widzisz je? W tamtym miejscu są Lucy i Erza – uprzedził pytanie przyjaciela Salamander. – I, o ile mój nos się nie myli, jest z nimi też Loki.

- Świetnie, teraz bez trudu je znajdziemy – ucieszył się Gray, a Happy odetchnął z ulgą. – Jednak bądźmy ostrożni. Nie chciałbym, żeby Erza poszatkowała nas przez pomyłkę.

Natsu na samą tę myśl przeszedł dreszcz. Z miejsca zrezygnował z początkowego pomysłu zaskoczenia dziewczyn, i troszkę je przestraszenia.

- Chodźmy, mam dość tych ciemności – zawołał różanowłosy, prowadząc swych towarzyszy na spotkanie z resztą grupy.

Przebiegli parę metrów w stronę zbliżającego się światła, gdy nagle… Zaskoczony Natsu wyhamował zapominając, iż tuż za nim biegnie Gray. Mag lodu wpadł na plecy przyjaciela, odbijając się od nich jak piłka. Zaklął, gdy upadł na ziemie.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – syknął.

Natsu, nie odpowiadając, chwycił go za rękę, podciągając do góry.

- Światło znikło – wyszeptał, a w jego głosie słychać było niepokój. – Wciąż jednak ich wyczuwam. Zatrzymali się.

- A co, jeśli im się coś stało? – pisnął cicho kocur.

- Lepiej się pośpieszmy – mruknął Gray, zaniepokojony tą sytuacją.

Chciał jak najszybciej spotkać się z przyjaciółmi – tylko, jeśli grupa znów będzie w komplecie odzyska spokój. Chłopcy puścili się sprintem w mrok modląc się w duchu, by żadna niespodziewana przeszkoda nie stanęła im na drodze.

- Już nie daleko… - usłyszał szept Salamndra, po czym coś świsnęło i Natsu z okrzykiem zaskoczenia, upadł na kolana, ratując w ten sposób swoja głowę przed ścięciem.

Coś rzuciło się na Graya, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Obok usłyszał kotłującego się maga ognia, który również był w opałach.

- Wyłaźcie i walczcie ze mną twarzą w twarz! – darł się Natsu, wymachując po omacku pięścią.

- Natsu, uważaj! Możesz trafić Graya! – ostrzegł go Happy.

- Co?! – tajemniczy przeciwnik wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Bardzo znajomy, okrzyk zaskoczenia.

- Natsu?!

- Lucy!

- Loki, światło!

Na polecenie gwiezdnej czarodziejki, całą grupę zalała ciepła poświata. Heartphilia z zaskoczeniem spoglądała to na Salamandra i siedzącego na jego głowie Happiego, to na leżącego na ziemi maga lodu, w którego mieczem celowała Erza. Cała szóstka wydawała się być w lekkim szoku.

- To was słyszeliśmy wcześniej – jęknęła blondynka czując, jak uginają się pod nią kolana.

„Prawie się powybijaliśmy w tych ciemnościach…" – przemknęło jej przez głowę.

Scarlet pomogła podnieść się kruczowłosemu.

- To był mój pomysł. Biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność – powiedziała ze skruchą Tytania. – Możecie mnie za karę uderzyć.

- Erza, wyluzuj – Fullbaster zaczął uspokajać przyjaciółkę. – Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy w komplecie.

- Taa, teraz możemy nakopać do dupy temu, kto nas tak urządził! – wykrzyknął Natsu, a w jego oczach zapłonęły niebezpieczne ogniki.

- Aye, sir! – rzucił Happy ze swego miejsca.

- Na początek, powinniśmy się stąd wydostać. Możemy użyć tego tunelu, którym tu dotarłyśmy – ostudziła zapał przyjaciela Lucy.

- W tych ciemnościach niczego nie osiągniemy – poparła ją Erza.

- No, ale tu są uwięzieni ludzie! – zaprotestował Salamander.

- Musimy ich ratować! – dodał kocur.

- Ktoś tu jeszcze jest? – spytała Tytania marszcząc brwi.

Gray szybko streścił jej przebieg całego wydarzenia. Czarodziejki wraz z Lokim w milczeniu wysłuchali całej historii.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – zamyśliła się blondynka.

- Hmm, to mi wygląda na… - Erza urwała w połowie zdania, podrywając głowę do góry. – Czujecie?

Wszyscy zamarli, spoglądając po sobie.

- Co to za moc… - mruknął Loki, lecz jego dalsze słowa zostały zagłuszone przez huk wiatru…

* * *

- Seiyō no kyoshō noeikyō!

Nim zaklęcie zabrzmiało do końca, zagłuszył je pomruk wiatru, który zerwał się raptownie. W jednej chwili zerwała się potężna wichura, gotowa zniszczyć wszystko, co tylko stanie jej na drodze. Velander, za pomocą swego wachlarza, skierowała podmuch w stronę ciemnej kopuły. Rozległ się głośny huk, gdy ściana powietrza zderzyła się z barierą. Velander przygryzła wargę do krwi. Skupiła całą siłę woli na zniszczeniu magicznej osłony. Teraz, zmagały się ze sobą dwie siły. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać w miejscu. Powoli, szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na korzyść dziewczyny. Białowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech, ponownie biorąc zamach wachlarzem.

-Seiyō no kyoshō noeikyō!

Drugie uderzenie wzmocniło poprzedni atak. Z pobliskich domów wiatr zerwał dachówki, które roztrzaskały się o bruk. Velander czuła ciężki oddech Chuckiego na swoich plecach, gdy kot dwoił się i troił, by utrzymać pozycję i nie dać się znieść prądom powietrznym.

„Jeszcze trochę przyjacielu" – prosiła w myślach Dewolt czując, jak jej towarzysz zbliża się do swego limitu. – „Wtrzymaj jeszcze trochę…"

Nagle magiczna bariera pękła niczym bańka mydlana. Wiatr przywołany przez czarodziejkę, rozerwał wiązania pomiędzy cząsteczkami dymu, rozwiewając czarną chmurę na cztery strony świata. Velander odetchnęła z ulgą, z siłą miechów kowalskich. Wachlarz w jej dłoni znikł w krótkim rozbłysku. Dziewczynie niedane było jednak długo cieszyć się zwycięstwem.

- Vel… - zapiszczał nad jej uchem Chucky na chwilę przedtem, nim zaczęli spadać.

Skrzydła na plecach kota znikły – walka z rozwścieczonym żywiołem wyczerpała jego energię magiczną. Velnader obróciła się w powietrzu, chwytając przyjaciela. Wolną ręką złapała w locie za parapet. Jęknęła, gdy boleśnie uderzyła o ścianę budynku. Zerknęła na trzymanego Chuckiego. Kot stracił przytomność, ale nie wyglądało na to, by doznał jakiś obrażeń. Białowłosa podciągnęła się do góry, starając się wespnąć na parapet. Ostrożnie umieściła na nim kota, po czym, mając już wolne obie ręce, spróbowała się podciągnąć. Znalazła lepsze oparcie dla nóg… I w tym momencie zalała ją fala paraliżującego bólu, promieniującego z kręgosłupa na całe jej ciało. Jak na zwolnionym filmie, puściła parapet. Nim straciła przytomność, zdążyła zauważyć skrawek czarnej peleryny…

* * *

- Wszyscy cali? – wykrzyknęła Erza, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Przyjaciele odpowiedzieli jej niewyraźnymi pomrukami, jednak wyglądało na to, iż nikt nie ucierpiał. Gwałtowny podmuch z całą pewnością bez trudu by ich zdmuchnął, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Graya, który stworzył ścianę lodu. Osłona wytrzymała napór powietrza, choć mag musiał w nią włożyć sporo energii.

- Świetnie się spisałeś, Gray – pochwaliła przyjaciela Scarlet.

Fullbaster opuścił ręce, cofając zaklęcie.

- Co to było? – spytała Lucy, otrzepując ubranie.

- Jakiś rodzaj magii… Co ważniejsze, wygląda na to, że wicher zniszczył barierę – powiedziała szkarłatnowłosa, rozglądając się dookoła.

Rzeczywiście – po chmurze czarnego pyłu nie został ani jeden ślad. Wokół porozrzucane były szczątki straganów i dachówek, które roztrzaskały się podczas wichury. Mimo zlikwidowania głównej przyczyny ich kłopotów, Tytania wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Coś się stało, Erza? – zapytała ją blondynka widząc, że coś gryzie przyjaciółkę.

- Ludzie. Nie ma tu nikogo, prócz nas.

- Może nasze przypuszczenia były słuszne – wtrącił mag lodu.

- Myślisz, że ktoś porwał tych ludzi? – Lucy zwróciła swe czekoladowe spojrzenie na Fullbastera.

- Nie wiem, ale ktoś się do nas zbliża – przerwał im Natsu, węsząc w powietrzu. – To nie ten mag, który zastawił pułapkę, ale jego zapach jest podobny…

- Pewnie to jego wspólnik – powiedział Happy, zeskakując z głowy Salamandra.

Natsu uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając ostre kły. Uderzył dłonią o otwartą pięść – jego ręce natychmiast pokryły się płomieniami.

- Mam to w nosie, kim jest ten facet. Za nabijanie się z magów Fairy Tail, zamierzam skopać mu tyłek!

* * *

Velander ostrożnie uniosła do góry jedną powiekę, starając się przezwyciężyć pulsujący ból w kręgosłupie. Nie wiedziała, na jak długo straciła przytomność – w duchu modliła się, by Chucky był cały i zdrowy. Nie miała pojęcia, kto ją zaatakował. Nim straciła przytomność, zdołała jedynie zauważyć skraj czarnej peleryny. Powoli, podpierając się na łokciach, zaczęła się podnosić. Z rozciętego łuku brwiowego obficie płynęła krew, zalewając jej jedno oko, lecz poza tą raną, jakimś cudem uniknęła poważniejszych obrażeń. Rzut oka w górę pozwolił jej sprecyzować ten „cud" – spadła wprost na płócienny dach jednego ze straganów. I choć materiał nie wytrzymał, jednak zamortyzował jej upadek. Dziewczyna opierając się na ścianie, wyszła ze szczątków straganu. Wyostrzone zmysły wychwyciły od razu ruch z jej prawej strony, lecz ciało nie doszło jeszcze do siebie. Zamiast wykonać unik, w ostatniej chwili postawiła gardę, blokując w ten sposób silny cios. Velander odrzuciło do tyłu, jednak zdołała złapać równowagę. Spod zmrużonych powiek wpatrywała się w swego przeciwnika, którym był wysoki, odziany na czarno mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, krótko ściętych, czarnych włosach i stalowoszarych oczach, które teraz wpatrywały się w nią z nienawiścią i… Niedowierzaniem?

- Za kogo ty się do ciężkiej cholery uważasz, że ośmielasz się wchodzić nam w drogę? – wysyczał mężczyzna, odrzucając na bok pelerynę, by nie przeszkadzała mu w walce.

- Za kogoś, kto nie pozwoli, by szumowiny z Anceps Serpens, wykorzystywały niewinnych ludzi – odpowiedziała hardo dziewczyna, z trudem prostując swoją sylwetkę.

Z satysfakcją ujrzała, jak na twarzy jej przeciwnika maluje się zaskoczenie. Na to właśnie liczyła. Chciała zaintrygować go swoim oświadczeniem i wciągnąć w rozmowę, by zyskać na czasie. Rozbicie bariery pochłonęło więcej energii magicznej niż przypuszczała. Musiała, więc kupić sobie trochę czasu, by zregenerować własne siły. Wprawdzie całkiem dobrze walczyła wręcz, lecz w starciu z magiem, jej umiejętności mogły jedynie odwlekać nieuniknioną porażkę. Ratunek mógłby przyjść ze strony Chuckiego, który powinien był w stanie odwrócić uwagę wroga, jednak nie miała pojęcia, czy kot odzyskał przytomność. Velander wzięła głęboki wdech. Powietrze w miasteczku nie mogło się umywać do orzeźwiającej, morskiej bryzy czy czystego, leśnego powiewu, jednak powinno jej wystarczyć. Musi tylko odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny, i szybko je „pochłonąć".

- Skąd wiesz kim jestem? – syknął mężczyzna, mierząc ją badawczym spojrzeniem.

Długi, biały warkocz, kolczyk w kształcie kła, magia powietrza… Mag wytężył umysł, starając się sobie skojarzyć, skąd zna tę dziewczynę. Zamrugał gwałtownie, kiedy przypomniał sobie niewielki szczegół, który prawie zdołała mu umknąć. Kiedy zaatakował białowłosą, zauważył nieduży, czarny tatuaż w kształcie półksiężyca na jej karku.

- Black Moon – wyszeptał czując, jak wszystkie elementy układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce. – Jesteś z gildii Black Moon… - jeszcze chwila, a powinien przypomnieć sobie jej imię. – Nazywasz się Velander Dewolt. Widmowy smok. Podniebna łowczyni.

Velander uniosła kąciki ust w kpiącym półuśmieszku.

- Brawo, a myślałam, że o mnie zapomnieliście – rzuciła, lewą dłonią sięgając do pasa kimona.

- Ale przecież Black Moon została zniszczona – mężczyzna nie zwrócił uwagi na poczynania czarodziejki.

- Jak widać trochę nas została. Tyle, by was pokonać! – krzyknęła Dewolt, szybkim ruchem wyciągając ukryty za pasem nieduży, krwistoczerwony wachlarz.

Zamachnęła się nim, ustawiając go równolegle do podłoża. W stronę maga poleciały ukryte ostrza. Mężczyzna sięgnął do pasa, do którego przytroczone miał liczne, nieduże woreczki.

- Magic dust - slowing powder*! – wykrzyknął, rzucając przed siebie błękitny proszek.

Wyrzucona przez maga substancja utworzyła w powietrzu skrzącą się chmurę, w którą wpadły ostrza. Kiedy tylko znalazły się w jej wnętrzu zwolniły, aż w końcu zawisły jakiś metr od twarzy mężczyzny… Velander jednak na to właśnie liczyła. Atak miał jedynie zająć czymś maga. Szybko zaczęła „pochłaniać" otaczające ją powietrze. Chucky porównał kiedyś ten proces do „odkurzania", co oczywiście skończyło się dla niego bliskim spotkaniem z pięścią białowłosej. Dewolt czuła, jak z każdą sekundą wracają jej nadwątlone siły.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

Okrzyk jej przeciwnika sprawił, iż przestała się pożywiać. Odruchowo oblizała wargi.

- Nie najlepsze, ale ujdzie – stwierdził, oceniając „smak" swego posiłku. – Teraz możemy się zabawić!

* * *

Cała piątka magów z Fairy Tail, bez Lokigo, którego Lucy odesłała, biegła przed siebie. Prowadził Natsu, któremu w końcu pozwolono ruszyć w pogoń. Teraz Salamander pędził przed siebie z zawrotną prędkością, nie oglądając się ani razu do tyłu, czy pozostali nadążają za jego tempem.

- Natsu, zwolnij! – krzyknęła Lucy czując, jak zaczyna ją łapać kolka.

- To na nic, ten narwaniec nas nie słyszy – mruknął z grymasem Gray.

W oddali rozległ się okrzyk Smoczego Zabójcy:

- Nie uciekniesz mi, draniu! Znajdę cię i przerobię na pieczyste!

- Świetnie, jeśli nasz tajemniczy mag faktycznie ma jakiegoś towarzysza, to Natsu na pewno go zaalarmował – zgrzytnęła zębami Erza.

- O tak, możecie podziękować swojemu nadpobudliwemu koledze – usłyszeli tuż obok obcy, miękki głos.

* * *

Velander z demonicznym uśmieszkiem wpatrywała się w swojego przeciwnika. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej zszokowany.

- Co ty zrobiłaś?

- Nic, o czym miałabym rozmawiać z trupem – rzuciła białowłosa, rozkładając ramiona.

„Z trupem?"

Nim mag zdążył przetrawić słowa Dewolt, jej dłonie rozbłysły, i pojawiły się w nich średniej wielkości, białe wachlarze z rysunkami tygrysów. Od lśniącego, czarnego drewna odchodziły po trzy długie, złote frędzle. Velander pochyliła się do przodu, szczerząc ostre kły w przyprawiającym o ciarki groteskowym uśmiechu. Mag chwycił za jeden z woreczków, lecz nim zdołał rzucić zaklęcie, postać dziewczyny zamigotała i… Znikła. Nim zdążył się zdziwić, poczuł jej obecność za swoimi plecami.

- Toppū kosō **!

Dwa szybkie, powietrzne ciosy, uderzyły w jego plecy, zostawiając na nich długie, krwawe pręgi. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, odwracając się w stronę przeciwniczki.

- Zapłacisz mi za to! Paralyzing dust***!

Białowłosa dwoma ruchami rozwiała jasnoróżową, perlistą chmurę.

- Pył przeciw wiatru… Ktoś tu chyba ma pecha – rzuciła, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.

Mag zacisnął z całych sił pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

- Nie docenianie mnie będzie cię sporo kosztować, jaszczureczko – wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna.

- Jaszczureczko? – syknęła Dewolt, a jej atramentowoczarne oczy zwęziły się w dwie szparki.

Mężczyzna zdjął grube rękawice, odrzucając je na bok. Rozprostował palce, aż strzeliły zastane kości.

- Pora, by raz na zawsze zdmuchnąć twoją gildię z powierzchni ziemi! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając dłonie przed siebie.

Dwa podłużne pociski pomknęły z zawrotną szybkością w stronę Velander. Czarodziejka w ostatniej chwili pocięła je powietrznymi uderzeniami.

- Co to… - mruknęła, zerkając na resztki pocisków, które leżały u jej stóp..

- Zdziwiona? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, wyrzucając przed siebie ręce.

Z obu nadgarstków, wprost do otwartych dłoni zaczęły się powoli wysuwać kości, formując w kształty przypominające groty włóczni.

- Widzę, że te zdołałaś przeciąć. Ciekaw jestem, jak poradzisz sobie z tym!

Kolejne ostrza pomknęły w stronę dziewczyny, która wachlarzami wykonała serię ledwie widocznych dla ludzkiego oka cięć. Pociski jednak jedynie lekko zboczyły ze swego toru, poza tym były nienaruszone. Czarodziejka zgrabnie wykonała salto do tyłu, ratując się ucieczką. Przygryzła wargę, mierząc swego przeciwnika wzrokiem. Zapowiadało się interesujące starcie…

* * *

Chucky powoli uchylił powieki, ostrożnie przekręcając się na bok… I prawie spadając przy tym z parapetu. Od razu oprzytomniał, przyciskając się do chłodnej szyby. Czuł, że serce ma gdzieś w okolicach gardła. Z całą pewnością nie była to jedna z najprzyjemniejszych pobudek w jego życiu. Ostrożnie zerknął w dół. Od ziemi dzieliło go dobre kilka metrów i choć mówi się, że koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy, jakoś nie specjalnie palił się do sprawdzenia tego mitu. Jego uwagę przykuły odgłosy rozgrywającej się pod nim walki. Velnader dokonywała cudów akrobacji, starając się uniknąć pocisków, wyrzucanych z zawrotną prędkością przez jej przeciwnika. Kocur zacisnął łapki na brzegu parapetu, widząc, że jego przyjaciółka jest w opałach.

- Vel-chan, co ty wyprawiasz, czemu nie atakujesz? – wyszeptał do siebie, obserwując szaleńczy taniec białowłosej czarodziejki.

Dziewczyna lawirowała z wrodzoną sobie gracją, tak lekko, jakby to nie była walka na śmierć i życie, lecz przedstawienie. Krok w przód, półobrót, blok wachlarzem, krok w tył, uskok… Chucky zamrugał parokrotnie, gdy zaczęło do niego docierać to, co widzi. Rytm. Ataki mężczyzny były wyprowadzane z regularną częstotliwością. Velander nie pozostawała w ofensywie bez celu. Ona wsłuchiwała się w jego rytm. Zestrajała się z nim. Kot doskonale wiedział, że ogromną pasją jego przyjaciółki był taniec oraz śpiew. Białowłosa miała genialny słuch muzyczny oraz poczucie rytmu. Teraz Dewolt wykorzystywała te talenty, łącząc je ze swoimi umiejętnościami w walce. Chucky wychylił się jeszcze bardziej, nie zważając na to, że w ten sposób sam staje się łatwy celem do ataku. Velander miała lekko zmrużone powieki, a na jej twarzy widać było ogromną koncentrację. Kot już wiedział, kim będzie zwycięzca tego starcia…

* * *

Raz dwa trzy. Obrót, wyskok, unik. Raz dwa trzy. Prawo, półobrót, przysiad… Dewolt tanecznym krokiem lawirowała wśród pocisków. Nie musiała myśleć o tym, co robi. Jej ciało poruszało się samo, dostosowując się do rytmu jej przeciwnika. Raz dwa trzy. Szybki cios wachlarzem, piruet i krok w tył. Raz dwa trzy.

„Pora to zakończyć."

Raz.

Velander podwójnym cięciem zniszczyła kościane ostrze, przecinając je na pół.

Dwa.

W jednej chwili wybiła się wysoko w górę, robiąc salto i unikając jednocześnie kolejnego ataku.

Trzy.

Mag nie zdążył zareagować. Dewolt, gdy znalazła się tuż nad nim, rozłożyła szeroko ramiona.

- Torunēdokurō****!

Wokół czarodziejki utworzyła się trąba powietrzna, która uderzyła w jej przeciwnika. Mężczyzna nie miał szans z potężnym żywiołem – został przez niego w ułamku sekundy wciągnięty. Wirując w oszałamiającym tempie nie miał możliwości, by uniknięć ciosów Velander. Tymczasem wietrzne pazury były bezlitosne. Z łatwością darły ciało maga, zostawiając na nim długie, krwawe pręgi. Po chwili pokrwawione ciało mężczyzny upadło na ziemie. Czarodziejka wylądowała z gracją tuż obok pokonanego przeciwnika, w dłoniach dzierżąc wachlarze. Biały materiał naznaczony był kroplami krwi jej wroga. Mężczyzna charknął, z trudem unosząc się na łokciach.

- Nie… nie wierzę… że pokonał mnie ktoś… kto powinien być martwy… - odezwał się ledwo słyszalnym głosem. – Ty… twoja gildia… nie powinniście istnieć…

- To samo mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, wpatrując się w niego chłodno czarnymi oczyma.

- Nie… ciesz się… zbyt wcześnie… - charknął mag. – Teraz… teraz nie zaznasz spokoju… Po Black Moon nie zostanie… nawet wspomnienie…

- Na twoim miejscu oszczędzałabym siły, a nie darmo mieliła ozorem – Velander podrzuciła lekko wachlarze, które rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę budynku, gdzie zostawiła Chuckiego.

- Nie… nie dokończysz swego dzieła? - usłyszała za sobą słaby głos mężczyzny.

Nie wiedziała, czy jest w nim więcej zaskoczenia, czy pogardy.

- Nie jesteś w stanie mi teraz zagrozić - rzuciła przez ramie. – Dobicie przeciwnika, który nie jest w stanie się bronić, nie sprawia mi satysfakcji.

- Jeśli… jeśli przeżyję… gildia dowie się o tobie… wyślą wszystkich…

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, powoli odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Coś w jej oczach sprawiło, iż mag poczuł, jak paraliżuje go strach. Wpatrywały się w niego bezlitosne oczy łowcy, kogoś, kto nie ucieka przed zagrożeniami. Kogoś, kto nie pozwoli, by nagle to on stał się zwierzyną…

- A ja wtedy zniszczę każdego maga, którego na mnie naślecie – powiedziała, powoli cedząc słowa. – Zmiażdżę każdego z was, a na samym końcu padnie wasz mistrz. Lepiej dla was było pozostać w ukryciu i dalej gnić w cieniu. Bo teraz dołożę wszelkich starań, by Anceps Serpens nie podniosło więcej swego zdradzieckiego łba. I obiecuję ci to w imię mojej gildii. W imię Black Moon…

* * *

* Magic dust - slowing powder – Magia Pyłu – spowalniający proszek

** Toppū kosō – Porywiste pazury tygrysa

*** Paralyzing dust – Paraliżujący pył

**** Torunēdokurō – Tornado Pazurów


End file.
